Falling Through Time
by Jettara1
Summary: After his staff is destroyed, Jack has to learn to cope without his magic. As if that wasn't bad enough but after losing his temper with his fellow Guardians he's accidentally thrown into the past. Now he must find away back to his time without disrupting history, but that proves challenging when he encounters younger versions of the Guardians. Part of Finding Understanding series
1. Chapter 1

Jack's Excellent Adventure

**Alright, this is a mix request by a number of readers. I'm taking aspects of their suggestions to create this. I apologize because I can't remember everyone who donated prompts but I'd like to thank everyone for their suggestions. This follows the Finding Understanding series where Pitch has reluctantly joined the Guardians all thanks to Jack.**

No one saw it coming, it happened so fast and it was a situation the Guardians rarely were called on. A small mining village in Northern Turkey was being attacked by angry Tommy knockers who were not happy with the reopening of one of the old gold mines. It wouldn't have been a matter for the Guardians until group of children suddenly went missing. That made MiM concerned and he contacted North about the situation.

Normally Tommy knockers were not considered overly dangerous, at least not toward children because children never stole from them but for whatever reason they were so offended by these miners that they lashed out at everyone and thing. When the Guardians arrived it was as if the Knockers knew in advance they were on their way. They ambushed the six Guardians almost the moment they stepped into the town. For the most part the battle wasn't over strenuous, not with Pitch's nightmares, Sandy's dreams creatures and Jack's snow wolves as well as the Guardians arsenal of weapons. But the Knockers were sneaky and they adapted quickly and even though the Guardians freed the children and forced the Knockers back into the depths of the mines they did not go without planning one tremendous blow and broke Jack's staff into as many pieces as possible. The boy was nearly paralyzed by the backlash of magic and his fellow Guardians rushed to his aid.

Although his staff had been broken on several occasions before it had never been broken to the point it could not be repaired by his magic. In fact it seemed as if he no longer had any magic, as if every ounce of his had been stripped from him. He huddled on the rock floor trying to get his bearings and rechannel his power but it was no use, he was near powerless. He didn't notice when North picked him up or Pitch gathered the remains of his staff knowing full well how much the ancient object meant to him. The others finished off the Tommy Knockers before following suit and joining North, Pitch and Jack at Santoff Claussen.

The pieces of the staff were placed on a low coffee table in front of the love seat where Jack sat staring at it forlornly. There were so many small pieces, far more than he had seen before as if the staff was now some incredibly large and awkward puzzle for him to solve.

"Just use your power," Pitch said almost sternly, as if annoyed that it was taking Jack so long to fix the crook staff.

"It's not the simple," Bunny said, taking the words right from Jack's mouth. "Look at him, he looks ready to vomit. Jackie, why not just take a nap and we'll deal with this later. North can always put it in the vault to protect the pieces from little hands." He glanced sideways at an elf that was peeking around the loveseat at the pile of wood with curiosity.

Jack shook his head. "I don't think it can be fixed. I can't even feel it anymore."

"Nonsense," North said with a wave of his meaty hand. "You just need a little rest and then you can try fixing it and even if it cannot be fixed then you'll simply learn to use your magic without it, dah?"

"I suppose."

Except it didn't work. Nothing worked and Jack's power didn't return. He was like any other human with absolutely no magic. He began to mope, sitting in window seats and trying to climb up to the rafters and falling to the ground, nearly breaking an arm or leg in the process. That lasted for several days before he started getting antsy and easily agitated. He began snapping at the elves and then the yetis and soon his fellow Guardians, especially when everyone began thinking he was helpless.

"Jack, you can't simply go outside. Without you power you may not be able to handle the cold," North said when Jack opened a window on the second floor, ready to jump out into the wind and play in the snow. He was tired of being cooped up inside.

"I'm fine. I'm just going out for a few minutes. What's the big deal?" Jack snapped, sounding like a distraught and grumpy little boy rather than an immortal teen. He actually glared at North and it made the large man take a step back in surprise.

"Jack, I think you need to go to your room and calm down. We're only trying to help you," North said gently, as if trying to calm a wild animal. He kept his hands raised and in sight.

"He's right, Sweet Tooth, Tooth piped in with a gentle motherly smile that nearly drove Jack insane.

Jack ran his hands through his hair and looked frantic. "I just…I just need some fresh air. Just a little flight around the workshop and I'll be right back, quick as Bunny."

"Jack…" Tooth tried again.

"Jackie, don't be silly, mate. That's a twenty foot drop and without your magic you could seriously hurt yourself," Bunny added, stepping forward and ready to take the brunt of the youth's anger. "That's not just fluffy snow down there but a lot of ice that's just as hard and deadly as concrete."

"I've smashed into concrete and ice for that matter. I'm not going to get hurt," Jack responded in annoyance. He pushed open the window, ready to jump out when long fingers grabbed him around the waist and gold sand pulled the window firmly shut. Before Jack could so much as kick out he was thrown over a black shoulder and dangling upside-down. "Hey! Put me down! Put me down! God damn it, Pitch! PUT ME DOWN!"

"If you insist on acting like an infant then you better be ready to be treated as one," the shade said, his voice stern and unwilling to tolerate any more insolence.

Of course that didn't stop the angry teen who immediately began hitting Pitch's backside and kicking, fully expecting his grandfather to drop him but Pitch had dealt with such actions from a child before and rather than dropping Jack he bond the boy's arms and legs in shadow, stopping him from landing any more blows and then gave Jack a good slap on the rear for good measure.

"OW!" Jack screeched and wiggled about as if that would somehow free him. "LET ME GO!"

_Thwack!_

"OW! STOP IT!"

_Thwack!_

This time a gag formed in Jack's mouth to silence him and with a grunt the boy went still, not wanting another painful slap to his stinging rear. He flopped down and glared at the polished wood floor as he was carried to his room, not paying any mind to their fellow Guardians trailing behind, all in stunned silence at the way Pitch so easily took charge, almost like second nature. Even Bunny kept his mouth shut as the youth was carried to his room and dumped on his bed. He glared up at Pitch with such anger it would normally freeze someone in their place and make them back away in fear but Pitch knew fear and he didn't feel any for this wayward sprite.

Kneeling on the bed Pitch loomed over Jack and for several long seconds it was as if they were having a staring contest. Finally Jack broke eye contact and looked toward the windows as if he could somehow escape that way but without his magic he couldn't fly and there was a sheer cliff below those windows. Yeah, without his powers he was bond to get himself killed – it spirits could be killed.

Pitch grabbed Jack's chin between his thumb and forefinger and turned his head until they made eye contact once more. "Jack, whether you understand it or not everyone is just trying to help. I know your staff is destroyed and thankfully it's not because of me this time, but you can't take it out on the people who love you. Just relax and you'll figure out how to fix, alright?" He removed the gag and released the child, fully expecting Jack to be calm now. He wasn't expecting to get punched in the jaw.

"I've spent 300 years taking care of myself, I'm not a child!" Jack yelled at him as he sat up.

The Nightmare King stepped back and stared at the boy in surprise as he held his jaw. His grey-gold eyes narrowed. "No? You certainly acted like a five year old in the midst of a tantrum." He gave a low growl as he turned toward the door, gesturing for the others to leave and let the boy be. One look silenced Bunny as he was about to object to Jack being confined to his room and the Pooka padded into the hall with the others, know Pitch knew best in this particular situation. "When you've decided to act like a mature Guardian once more then you may come out of your room until then think about your attitude and if this is who you want to treat your family," Pitch told Jack as he left the room. He just got it shut when something smashed against it from the other side. He rolled his eyes in annoyance. "I said mature, Jackson!" he yelled through the door at the boy.

Jack only yelled some obscenity that did nothing but annoy the shade more.

"He'll be fine," he told the other Guardians when Bunny again went to speak. "He's just being a brat because of the loss of his powers. He'll be fine once they return."

"You're sure they'll come back," Tooth asked anxiously.

Sandy gave a nod, signing that it's the shock of the broken connection with his staff that made Jack so irritable.

Bunny gave a snort and glared at Pitch. "So what's you're excuse then?" he taunted.

Pitch only glared at him. "I haven't found a way to rid the world of the last Pooka without looking guilty yet," he said in such a serious voice that everyone just gapped at him.

Bunny's fur bristled but before he could say more the shade was gone. "Bloody show pony," he grumbled before glancing at Jack's door. "Should we really just leave Jackie alone?"

North gave a nod. "Hopefully Kozmotis is correct and Jack's power will return in time but until Jack accepts what has happened we'll have to give him the space he needs…even if it means grounding him to his room."

"Yes but alone?" Bunny objected, used to spending almost all his free time with the youth.

"For now," North insisted before leading everyone back to the Globe room to discuss what they were going to do about Jack and how they could possibly help him rebuild his staff or if that power could be transferred to a new conduit.

. . .

Rage filled Jack at Pitch's words. How dare he? Jack Frost was not some mere child to be talked down to. He was the bringer of frost and winter. He was over 300 years old. He was not some wayward child to be treated as if he was helpless and utterly defenseless. He knew how to protect himself, had done so long before he became a Guardian.

Without thinking he grabbed the nearest thing to him and flung it at the closing door then rolled over not caring how angry his action might make the others. He was actually a little disappointed when the door didn't open again with someone yelling at him. Instead he heard a familiar whoosh. His brows creased as he turned around.

There, right in front of the door, was a swirling vortex. His eyes widened. He had thrown one of the globes North had given him for emergencies when he was out attending his duties. Worse, without giving it a destination it was now wild and could lead anywhere. The wild portal swirled and twisted and unlike a destined portal it began sucking things into it, anything light enough or not bolted down, including Jack. The youth gave a yell, hoping someone was close enough to hear him before vanishing into the whirling vortex. Then with a loud boom the vortex closed with Jack trapped somewhere far, far away from the family he knew and loved.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack's Excellent Adventure 2

**Okay, technically the name has changed to Falling Through Time since no one seemed to get the Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure reference – you kids are all so young! And it was a sucky title to begin with so it needed changing.**

**Also for those you asked, yes Bunny and Jack are in a relationship in this fic but it won't be the main focus of this fic. I want Jack to get to know the Guardians as they were when they first became a team and how he handles being with them while he tries to figure a way home without letting anyone know about the future, especially Bunny who will probably be the most shocking of the past Guardians he encounters since he's already had dealings with young North – check out When Past and Present Collide as well as Heart's Desire.**

**On another note, I was holding off on this fic because I wanted to read Sandy's novel first unfortunately with the release date pushed back again – November last I checked – I couldn't hold off anymore so I hope everyone enjoys this, I'm not sure if I'm going to have goc Sandy in this or not yet.**

Bunny couldn't help himself, he simply couldn't bring himself to ignore his mate's plight. He had studied Jack's shattered staff for hours trying to figure out how to fix it – honestly it shouldn't have been able to be broken, Jack was a Guardian now and had learned to channel his magic both through and around the staff and while it was still a part of him Jack had also learned to use his power without it. The power Jack gained from his believers should have kept the staff from breaking and even if it did break they should have been able to keep Jack empowered. The fact that Jack had lost all his magic when the staff broke made absolutely no sense and that worried Bunny. This should never have happened.

Sighing, he gathered all the pieces and placed them back into the wooden box North had stored them in. There wasn't even an ounce of magic left in them and not even his power could rebuild them. He felt just as lost as his young mate must feel and almost as agitated.

"No luck?" asked North as he carried a tray of treats into the study. He placed them on the table between the two large Queen Anne wing back chairs.

Bunny sat back in the char and stretched. "No. It's just a stick – or a bunch of stick pieces – there's no magic left."

North nodded. "That's what I thought," he agreed as he sat his large frame into the empty seat. "Odd, no? We should at least feel a trace of Jack. Pitch even said when he first broke the staff in the great battle that he had felt Jack even after breaking it. He said it was like holding Jack's very heart in his hands."

"Yeah but that was only two pieces not dozens," Bunny pointed out.

"Still, we should sense something of Jack within the marrow of the wood."

"Wood doesn't have marrow, Nick."

"Bah, you know what I mean. Jack and his staff are part of each other. Even if he doesn't use it for long time there will always be part of him tied to it like old shoe."

The Pooka's nose wrinkled. "What are you getting at?"

North tapped the box of wood. "That is not Jack's staff."

"What?"

"That is not Jack's staff. I do not know why or how but that wood is not the boy's staff. He has no connection to it. It is all that makes sense."

Runny his paws over his ears Bunny looked at the broken staff in confusion. Was it possible? Could this pile of broken wood really not be Jack's beloved staff? Wouldn't Jack realize that right away? And who in hell would do such a thing? Where was the real staff and why was Jack stripped of his powers? None of what North was proposing made any sense. Unless… "Pitch wouldn't do this, would he? Jack's his grandson."

North shrugged massive shoulders and sipped at his eggnog. "I don't know. I do not believe the Tommy Knockers have a personal vendetta with the boy. Perhaps an issue with you?"

Bunny snorted. The Tommy Knockers and I usually get along just fine as long as they don't harm children."

"Ah, but did they not convert some of you old tunnels into mines that humans later raided?"

"That's a very long time ago." He stood and picked up the box. "Whatever the case I doubt they would have purposely switched out Jack's staff and somehow confined his magic. No one can do that but…MiM."

North nodded as if that was his thought as well.

"Why?"

"That, I do not know and he refuses to answer." North sighed as he stared down at mug. "Perhaps it's another test."

"Oh? A test of what, our patience or how long before Jack completely loses it and his powers backlash again? If this is his idea of a joke I swear I'll…"

"What, fillet him?" Pitch's voice asked in glee. "Please make sure I have a front and center seat for the event."

Bunny's eyes narrowed as he rounded on the shade. "You're probably in on it, aren't you?" he demanded. He placed the box under one arm and took a step toward Pitch. "Was it you who swapped out his staff for this chunk of wood?"

Pitch held up his hands. "I have no clue what you're talking about rabbit. All I caught was the filleting of MiM which I'm quite excited for after everything he's put Jackson through since his resurrection. Quite frankly I'm surprised neither of you have done so yet."

Bunny gave a snort and stormed past Pitch. "Whatever, I'm going to check on Jack. It's been a few hours; he could probably use someone to talk to."

"Or a romp?" Pitch teased.

"Nick, punch him for me, mate."

North only chuckled, used to their bickering and offered the shade a seat. "Don't mind him, he's been trying to figure out the puzzle of the staff for hours."

Pitch only shook his head and took the proffered eggnog. "You did explain how the staff feels wrong?"

The Russian nodded but he was worried as well. Why would MiM or anyone do this to Jack and who was able to switch the staff without anyone – especially Jack – noticing? Something was going on, something that would test Jack and the Guardians to the full extent. Already his belly was knotting as thousands of possibilities ran through his mind.

. . .

Bunny hesitated just outside Jack's door. It was quiet, almost too quiet on the other side of the door. Normally when upset Jack would have his music blaring and there would be thumping, as if such noise would somehow upset North and make the Russian go in to give him a talking to or some such nonsense to gather attention but there was none of that. Perhaps Jack was sleeping. Yeah, that must be it. The kid wouldn't try flying out a window when there was a sheer cliff below and his power of flight no longer his.

Taking a deep breath, Bunny held onto the basket of goodies he got from the kitchen and rapped on the door. There was no answer. He tried again. Nope. _Please be sleeping, please be sleeping,_ he prayed as he opened the door. He yelped when a shard of glass bit into the pad of his foot and jumped back, glaring at the offending object as he raised his foot. Pulling the glass out of his foot he looked up to reprimand Jack for throwing breakables. Sure the kid was pissed but this was a safety issue not just for Bunny who – like Jack – didn't wear shoes but Jack as well.

"Oy, mate! Seriously? Throw a pillow next time. Jack? Jackie?" His eyes narrowed at the chaos that was now Jack's room. Furniture and belongings were scoured all over the room.

Careful of the glass he entered the room. Jack wasn't in bed, or the bathroom or even hiding in the walk-in closet which he tended to do in his most childish moments. He searched the enter room and every knurck and cranny and even shimmied under the oversize bed but there was no sign of Jack anywhere. He went to the windows but they were all firmly locked and even the rafters were free of the winter sprite. Jack was nowhere in his room.

Bunny went back to the shattered glass and started sniffling at the liquid on the floor. His nose wrinkled at the familiar scent of brimstone and Christmas magic. He sneezed and then his fur went on end as a small puff of magic and sparkles dusted his nose.

"A snow globe?" he asked himself as he dipped a finger into the gel like substance. This wasn't a typical snow globe, not some store bought item or even a decorative one especially made by North as a show peace for Jack. No, this was one of North's magic portals. Was that what Jack had thrown at the door? His stomach churned. The magic snow globes weren't supposed to shatter, they were supposed to open a portal and then reform. This globe was thrown without thought or consideration which meant it could have gone wild and judging by the chaotic mess of the room, Jack may have had no control what-so-ever and might have been sucked in. It was the only explanation. There was so much glass that if Jack had tried to leave to room he would surely have cut his feet simply trying to open the door – the boy would never wear shoes no matter how many he was given or what style they were in – and there was no blood anywhere, Bunny would have smelt it the moment he came down the hall. No, it a portal opened Jack was sucked into it and heaven only knew where he was.


	3. Chapter 3

Falling Through Time 3

"Ow! Geez…damn…ow!"

The sound of branches cracking and several smaller ones breaking filled the fall afternoon as Jack fell out of the sky and through a large birch tree. He yelped and cussed as branches scratched his face and arms until finally he hit a rather large branch and wrapped his arms around it, hugging the wood tightly as if he might never stop falling without it. It felt similar to the first time he flew and fell into a tree so many centuries ago. He held onto the branch until he was able to catch his breath and his bearings before pushing himself up and crouching on the thick branch. At first he thought maybe he was at his pond on the edge of Burgess but when he looked around nothing was familiar. Well that wasn't overly worrying, there were many places he that world that he passed by but didn't necessarily spend enough time at to memorize or investigate. He couldn't possible remember every exact place in the world. He could be anywhere.

"Okay, keep calm," he told himself as he took a deep breath. "It's okay. All I need to do is get to the nearest town or city, find a kid with loose tooth and send a note to Tooth and hopefully the others would be able to give me a lift home." Moon, he missed his staff! If he had it right now he'd be able to fly home and… Fly home? Why on Earth would he want to do that? The Guardians were treating him like an infant, at least here – wherever here was – he was free to do whatever he wanted. There were no rules and if he ended up back on North's Naughty List who cared? What would North do? Chase after him? Send the yetis? Have Pitch throw him in his room and give him nightmares for a week? Okay, the last one was a very real possibility these days. Actually they all were but Jack chose to ignore the possibilities, for now he was on his own and he was to have a break away from being a Guardian. Too bad his staff was destroyed.

Jumping down from the tree he landed in a pile of leafs and gave a small giggle. He liked leafs in the fall. Sure the bright colors were usually his work but whether or not he painted them he could always appreciate their beauty. They were kind of like Bunny's eggs. Even before he knew it was Bunny doing all that work Jack was always enchanted by the little eggs. Okay, this would be so much cooler if Bunny was with him. They could make it into a grand adventure. No powers just romping around the woods and playing in the leafs. They could have so much fun together. In fact… With a goofy grin he knocked three times on the trunk of the tree then waited…and waited…and waited.

Bunny didn't come.

Jack's eyes narrowed and he knocked on the tree again. Again he waited and again nothing happened. Jack waited well over an hour until worry turned to boredom and boredom returned to worry until that worry became anger. Why wouldn't Bunny come? Bunny said all he ever had to do was knock on wood and he would find Jack no matter where he went yet here Jack was and there was no Bunny. Jack paced around the tree, unsure whether or not he should just leave and investigate, maybe come back and see if Bunny showed up in a few hours. He stomach twisted with the mere thought of leaving and his mate suddenly showing up to find him gone. Of course Bunny could always sniff him out and find no matter where he goes, that Pooka has one hell of a nose for tracking him.

Deciding he couldn't handle staying in one place any longer, Jack began walking north. He picked a long stick and held it out, slapping it against every tree he passed. To most it might appear he was bored and just causing noise for the sake of noise but he did it in hopes that if Bunny was on his way he would follow not only his scent but the sound of knocking as well. By the time he reached the meadow he realized the Pooka wasn't coming.

"Probably don't even know I'm gone," he mumbled to himself as he kicked at some leaves then threw the stick away. "Pitch probably chased him away and threatened to ground him as well." He laughed at the idea of Pitch grounding Bunny. Oh yeah, that would go so well, they already argued about almost everything they could think of from how to raise kits to Pooka culture to whether or not nightmares and fear were a good thing – Jack stayed as far away from them as possible when that topic came up as did most of the other Guardians. There were some fights that if there was no real danger toward anyone were best to stay far, far away from. Yep, for Pitch to ground Bunny it would take an army of Fearlings and Nightmares to catch him and pin him down.

"And just who might I be chasing?"

Jack jumped with a girly squeal that he would never admit to. He cussed under his breath as he whirled around and fixed his grandfather with a glare then gave a tiny laugh at the stern look on Pitch's face and the strange grab he was wearing. "Don't tell me, the big guy sent you so that Bun Bun and I won't run away and take a much needed vacation. Look, I know I've been a brat but seriously, I'm a little too old to be grounded." His brows wrinkled. "What are you wearing? You look as if you should be auditioning for the next Pirates of the Caribbean."

He expected a laugh or even a cross look, as if Jack's punishment was about to double but he got nothing but dead eyes, that amber resembling the Fearlings more than the Pitch he knew. Jack took a step back as he searched Pitch's eyes. There was no recognition there. Whoever this is it was not his Pitch. This was no the man he had come to know as a grandfather who loved and hated him in equal measure. There was no laughter or sorrow on cunning in these eyes, they were blank and that filled Jack with fear. Something he had to stomp on quickly. Showing fear in front of Pitch was not always a good thing.

The Nightmare King's eyes flickered, immediately sensing Jack's fear and focusing on it. The shadows along the border of the meadow and woods darkened as Fearlings began moving about, also sensing the fear coming from Jack.

Jack inhaled sharply. These were much larger than any Fearling Jack had seen before and far nastier looking. He raised his hands protectively. "Okay, okay…look, I know I messed up and I'm sorry. And hey, if you're into the whole pirate thing that's cool but I'd really like to talk to Bunny or North now…anyone who's not about to rip my head off."

The first hint of emotion touched Pitch's face and he regarded Jack with sudden interest. "You know the Guardians?"

Jack opened his mouth to ask what Pitch meant by that but he quickly shut his mouth and took a step back. This was definitely not his Pitch. "I should be leaving now," he said, his fingers flexing as if to wrap around his missing staff. Instead his hands curled into fists but he didn't allow himself to challenge the shade, hoping that if he didn't appear as a threat this Pitch would lose interest in him. Where the hell was he? Why was Pitch so different?

"Tell me, boy, how do you know the Guardians? What interest would they have in a winter sprite?" Pitch purred as he slowly circled Jack, the Fearling following like deranged shadows. Those cold eyes flicked over Jack's clothing and hair. "Where do you hail from?"

"Hail from?" Jack repeated. Okay, Pitch didn't talk like that. "Ah…Burgess. Okay, this has all been weird but I've got to go." He yelped when a Fearling appeared behind him cutting his escape. Searing hot shadow fingers grasped his narrow shoulders.

Pitch held out a hand to him. "Come here, child," he said, his voice low and leaving no room for discussion.

Jack refused to move, even when the Fearling began to shove him toward its master. While these Fearlings were far larger and more intimating this wasn't the first time he'd had to deal with them so he twisted to the left and when the Fearling went to grab him again he ducked to the right and ran. Without his magic Jack wasn't nearly as fast as usual and it wasn't long before the Fearlings were snapping at his heels.

"Okay, think, Jack, think," he panted as he ran. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and started digging out everything he had. Okay, there wasn't much, a whistle, a yo-yo – why did he have a yo-yo in his pocket? – a few chocolate eggs – the Fearlings seemed to become enraged when they saw them – and a whistle he had been using to annoy the yetis. Nothing of use. His legs were already hurting, he wasn't used to running so much but rather riding the winds. Soon the Fearling would be on top of him.

A green and grey blur shot out of the forest moving at such a pace that for a moment Jack thought he was seeing a mirage, that his mind was playing games. This had to be some nightmare, Pitch's way of punishing him for being such a brat toward him and the rest of the Guardians. This couldn't be real. It simply couldn't be. He ignored the blur and tried to run faster but in less than a heartbeat that green and grey blur was on him and before Jack could draw a breath to cry out he was thrown onto someone's back and was racing away from the Nightmare King and the Fearlings. Jack was certain he was dreaming then. He saw the back of a familiar grey head and green over coat but something was off. Jack wrapped his arms around the Pooka's neck and rested his head against Bunny's back. It was a bumpy ride but it wasn't the first time he'd fallen asleep on his love's back.

"Thanks, Bunny," he murmured. He cried out when he was suddenly dumped unceremoniously on the ground miles away from Pitch. He rolled onto his back and glared up at Bunny. "Why the hell you do that…Bunny?"

This wasn't his Bunny. This wasn't his mate. This Pooka looked younger, his fur groomed and shining and not nearly as thick as Jack was accustomed to and the green over coat looked almost new, the egg shape buttons all shining and new. Even the green egg shaped glassed were polished. His Bunny never looked so posh even when there was a big party or event. His heart nearly broke when the Pooka finally spoke.

"And just who might you be?" Bunnymund asked, his nose twitching as he took in Jack's scent. His brows furrowed in confusion behind those tinted glassed giving him a mad professor look. Jack would have laughed if he wasn't thoroughly freaked out.

"What the hell am I?" he demanded, no longer sure if he was really awake or indeed trapped in some twisted nightmare. If this was a nightmare he was so kicking Pitch's ass when he wakes up.

**Pitch: talks for the familish fics, Jattara but seriously, two mes?**

**Me: hey, you're the one complaining I have a multiple personality.**

**Pitch: So what, there's now two mes?**

**Me: And two Bunnys and Norths and…well see if Tooth or Sandy make it in to this fic.**

**Pitch: Okay, so who stole Jack's staff?**

**Me: Not telling.**

**Picth: Anyone I know?**

**Me: Maybe, not telling.**

**Pitch: No hints?**

**Me: Nope, but everyone can have fun guessing. But no one will know that answer until the end.**


	4. Chapter 4

Falling Through Time 4

Present day

The scent of fear hit Pitch seconds before Bunny came racing into the study. If Pitch wasn't already sitting he was sure to have been knocked off his feet. He hadn't felt such fear from the Pooka since Jack used a spell to become impregnated with Bunny's kits and then couldn't carry to term without transferring the twins to Bunny who had been forced to change his internal structure to carry the kits for the rest of the pregnancy. That had been the most frightening day in Pitch's life…well almost but he wasn't given a chance to think about it as the scared and angry Pooka came to a screeching halt in front of Pitch's chair, the claws of his toes digging into the polished hardwood floor.

"What did you do?" Bunny demanded with a snarl. "Where is he?"

"Where is who?" North asked in confusion as he put aside his drink.

Bunny couldn't answer. He was panting and a thin layer of sweat dampened his fur. He shivered in a mix of anger and anxiety.

Pitch watched the Pooka. Bunny wasn't truly angry. All he felt was fear, undeniable fear that it called to the Fearlings and Pitch had to use all his power to push them back as his mind reached out to understand that fear. His mind brushed against Bunny's, pulling out that fear and wrapping around it to make it his own and give the animal Guardian a little reprieve. To his surprise Bunny allowed this and almost breathed a sigh of relief when he was able to think past his fear.

"Jack," Pitch told North in surprise. "Jack's missing." He looked to the Russian in surprise. "His room was trashed and there's a shattered snow globe at the base of his door."

"Snow globe?" North asked, equally surprised. His eyes widened and his mouth fell open as he put two and two together. "The crash against his door… He must have thrown it without thinking. If he didn't give a destination he could be anywhere."

"Can you track him?" Bunny questioned, finally getting his voice back.

North gave a nod. "Of course! Jack has his own light. Come, we'll go to Globe of Belief and find him."

"Good, 'cause I'm going to kick his pasty butt for being so irresponsible!" Bunny snapped, already hopping toward the elevator. "I swear he's just like you. Never stops to think before he does anything."

Pitch laughed as he and North followed the agitated Pooka. "You know he's right, you were just as bad in your youth."

The large man gave a snort. "This from the shade who has yet to defeat the Guardians, and has in fact become one."

"Who says I'm not working from the inside now?"

North only laughed and slapped Pitch on the back. "Then you are doing a piss poor job, my friend."

Pitch rolled his eyes. He hated when North was right.

. . .

Past

He would never admit to it, never ever tell anyone he had done it but it had happened nonetheless, but Jack had fainted. He had begun hyperventilating. Nothing made sense, certainly not this strange version of Bunny that stared down at him with raised brows and eyes hidden behind green tinted glasses. Jack had stared at him for the longest time, trying to see his Bunny in this Pooka and while the features were all there the eyes and accent didn't match. The way he spoke was almost like that of an English gentleman more suited for Pitch than Bunny's usual abrasiveness. To Jack that only confirmed everything that had happened was just some strange dream and decided to let mind go on a little vacation. The world went dark and when he awoke again he was still determined to believe it couldn't be real, except now there was a familiar Russian accent filling the room he was sleeping in. If it could be called a room.

He stared up at what appeared to be wooden walls and ceiling but they were twisted, as if alive. His brows bunched as he tried to make sense of it.

The Russian voice seemed to get louder, as if yelling at someone. Jack's Russian wasn't the greatest and this particular dialect was not one he was familiar with, only the rumbled baritone of it.

"North?" he called as he sat up. He placed a hand to his forehead as dizziness momentarily swarmed his mind. Did he hit his head? Was that why everything seemed so strange? "Bunny? Hey guys, did one of you whack me over the head with my staff or something?" He blinked in surprise as a young man walked into the room followed by Bunnymund and a wizard.

"Ты проснулся!" the wizard said with a bright smile. "Как вы себя чувствуете? Как тебя зовут? Можете ли вы рассказать нам, почему поле было после?"

Jack shook his head in confusion. He really couldn't understand what the man was saying.

"Кто ты?" the younger man, whom he recognized as North when he was a young man in his early twenties.

Shortness of breath hit Jack again and he felt faint as if he couldn't draw enough air into his lungs even though he truly did not need to breath. They all stared at him as if he was some fascinating bug before finally Bunnymund stepped forward and gestured for the other two to back away.

"He doesn't speak Russian," the Pooka said curtly. "He speaks a strange for of English. The accent is rather brutal to the ears."

Jack breathing calmed and he wasn't sure if he was insulted or not. He struggled to sit up and sent Bunny a glare. "No worse than yours kangaroo."

Bunnymund didn't seem insulted like he normally would be but rather tilted his head to one side in confusion.

North – this young version at least – looked even more confused. "Kangaroo? What form a alien beast is that?" he asked in English.

"A marsupial, Nicholas," the wizard explained to the young man. "They come from Australia."

"Yes," Bunny confirmed. "Are you from Australia?"

Jack looked back and forth between the three older males before bursting out laughing and startling them. "Okay, this is great and all but I think it's time I wake up, Sandy. Yo! Sandy, wakey, wakey time. Pitch? This is really getting weird!"

"You know Pitch?" Nicholas demanded, his English even worse than usual. He reached for his sword but the wizard, Ombric it would seem, stopped him.

"Young man, what is your name. Where do you come from?" Ombric asked.

Fine, if this was a dream then Jack might as well play along until he woke up. "Jack," he said with a silly little smile.

The wizard smiled warmly. "My name is Ombric, this is Nicholas and of course you've already met Bunnymund."

This felt rather familiar and Jack gave a little giggle. Oh yeah, this was how North introduced him to the Guardians. He grinned at Bunnymund, fully expecting an annoyed and bored expression on his face while he inspected his claws. What he got instead was a truly intrigued look, as if the Pooka was expecting him to do or say something of greatest importance. It made Jack fumble for words. If only his Bunny looked at him like that more often, as if he was the greatest thing in the world.

"Jack?"

His head snapped up to focus on Ombric. "I'm sorry. I…I don't feel so well. I just need some water."

"Yes, of course. Nicholas?"

The young Russian looked appalled to be the one sent to fetch water. He rolled his eyes at the older man and stomped off to get the water, obviously wanting answers not playing host to this mysterious youth. He was nothing like the North Jack knew and treasured like a father. It only increased the queasiness he felt. Laying back done he tried calm his racing heart. When Nicholas returned with the water he drank it down as quickly as he could, hoping it would relieve his confusion.

"Where am I?" he finally asked, feeling as if he needed to get some information. Dream or not he needed to somehow ground himself.

Ombric smile warmly. "You are in the village of Santoff Claussen," he said proudly. "This is my home, Big Root."

"Big Root?" Jack asked perplex. He had heard of Big Root but the old tree was supposed to have toppled over after Ombric had retired to the Moon several centuries ago and North had rebuilt the village in the North Pole. He looked around. "This can't be…how…wait…" Was he in the past? Was he really in Big Root in the center of the original Santoff Claussen?

"Are you alright?" Ombric asked with the same patience North, Jack's North, normally held while Nicholas seemed to be becoming bored and was pacing the length of the room as if wanting to demand answers but knew better than to interrupt the wizard.

Jack shook his head and looked from Ombric to Nicholas to Bunnymund where his gaze settled before he closed his eyes. "No. I'm very confused and a little lost. I'm not quite sure if I'm dreaming or if I'm finally losing my mind." He pulled his knees to his chest and hugged them tightly. "Maybe this is my punishment for being such a brat lately." He pressed his face into his knees, feeling alone and lost even though his family was technically right there with him. He didn't flinch when he felt Bunnymund's paw brush through his disheveled hair, it was natural to him after all the years he and Bunny had been mates but it still felt wrong. It wasn't his Bunny comforting him and he really wanted his Bunny right now.

. . .

Present Day

Bunny was growing frantic as he searched one side of the Globe of Belief as North searched another and Pitch searched the top. Both Sandy and Tooth had stopped their duties to help while the yetis and elves helped any way they could. They had been at it for hours, each searching a quadrant and then switching off with someone to double check and ensure that every single inch of the globe was inspected and well searched. Despite that no one found Jack's light. It was as if he no longer existed or was off planet but even MiM and the Moon Guardians had no clue where Jack could be.

It wasn't often Bunny begged for anything but as his fear grew he pleaded with MiM to send help and in a matter of hours the full team of Guardians gathered at the North Pole in a long awaited reunion before spreading out and scouring the planet in search of Jack. The frost spirit had to be out there somewhere and one way or another they would find their youngest member.


	5. Chapter 5

Falling Through Time 5

**So here's a little debate I put up on tumblr but didn't get much response. For those who read Destroying From Within I decided to make North and Katherine Jack's biological parents. Now in another fic I had written Jack's parents as Nathaniel and Mary, which could be explained as their middle names or something. Example Mary-Katherine (in honor of William Joyce's daughter whom Katherine was named after) and Nicholas Nathaniel St. North. Anyway, I'd like to hear other's thoughts before I pursue that in any other fics. It may make for an interesting head cannon. This will actually take place before Tooth and Sandy become Guardians simply because Sandy's book isn't out yet and the effects in Tooth's book are to hectic to work with without reading Sandy's to see what happens to Katherine and I want her in this fic.**

Past

The child was completely distraught. He looked around like a trapped bird, his small hands clenching and unclenching as if he was used to holding something. He'd glared at his feet before peeking through shaggy bangs at the Guardians surrounding him with a perplex look and Bunnymund couldn't help but wonder why the boy was so upset. Actually there was a lot he wondered about the boy. He smelt of frost and vanilla but also held faint traces of other scents; Nicholas and Bunnymund's which seemed to cover him head to toe, was strange because he had never met this boy before. There was also Pitch's scent all over him and it made Bunnymund's hackles race in a mix anger and confusion. What did Pitch want with this boy? Why was he covered in the Guardians scents, especially Bunnymund's? What did it mean? Where did this child come from?

He wanted to ask, he really did but it seemed as if Jack was in no mood to talk. He seemed small and lost and utterly lonely. Bunnymund was not exactly the being to turn to when he need of comfort but he felt as if that was what he was supposed to do. So he gently touched the child's shoulder while digging into a pocket for some of his best chocolate eggs. He pulled at his paw and presented the confection to Jack.

"Egg?" he asked, offering a small smile and watching the youth's reaction carefully.

Jack stared at the little eggs for a moment, his lips twitching upward into a tender smile. But rather than taking them and eating one as Bunnymund would have expected he took them and held them carefully before holding them to his chest. "Thank you," the child whispered.

Bunnymund opened his mouth to explain that they were for eating but Jack continued.

"I'll eat them later. I'm just not hungry right now."

"Oh," Bunnymund said in disappointment. He took another sniff of Jack's hair. There was something about the boy that was almost intoxicating. Why did he smell so much like a Pooka…well like Bunnymund at least? It still puzzled him. "Jack, can you tell us where you hail from?"

Again the child gave a tiny smile but it never met his eyes that seemed far away as he stared at the eggs in his hands. "Far away…the Americas, I suppose. There was an accident with some wild magic and I ended up in the forest where Pitch found me and then…well you saved me and then I ended up here."

Nicholas's eyes narrowed. "That's rather vague."

The boy shrugged, his gaze never leaving the chocolate eggs. "That's all I can tell you."

_All I can tell you,_ Bunny thought. He muddled over those words, his chest tight as he tried to make sense of them. He glanced to Ombric who also seemed puzzled and then to Nicholas who was fuming. The young man hated vague answers and was always ready to go into action to try and fix things. This was something Nicholas could not fix nor rush into battle and defeat. This boy was not just a regular child, he was something much, much more.

"Who's to say this boy could be one of Pitch's spies," Nicholas suddenly snapped, tired of playing games and wanting answers now.

Ombric immediately placed a soothing hand on the young swordsman's shoulder. "Nicholas, calm yourself."

Jack stared up at Nicholas in surprise but wasn't scared only curious. He looked from Nicholas to Bunnymund and back, his brows bunching. "Was there a personality swap at some point because you two are completely the opposite of…" He gave a yelp and shut his mouth quickly. "Look, North…err Nicholas, if you can just give me a magic snow globe I'll be on my way and no longer a bother."

Nicholas and Ombric exchanged looks. "Snow Globe?" they both asked in confusion.

Jack looked up again, his eyes widening as realization hit him. There were no snow globes. There was no way to travel back to his time. He was trapped in the past with no way home. Tears stung the back of his eyes but rather than allow himself to cry he closed his eyes and fought back a sniffle. "Never mind, I confused you for someone else."

"Who?" Ombric asked.

Jack only shook his head.

Nicholas's hands fisted but before he could ask another question Bunnymund was shoving both men out of the room. "Rest, Jack, we'll visit later," the Pooka said as he turned Nicholas around and matched him into the hall.

"What is it, rabbit man?" the Russian demanded as he shook Bunnymund off him.

Normally Bunnymund would snap at the young man but he held his tongue as he shut the door to the guest room. "Hush, Cossack. The child is distraught enough without your brashness."

"Aster, what is going on? Young Jack seems…out of sorts. Understandable considering Pitch was after him but there's something more, no?"

Bunnymund nodded. "He's…" His brow wrinkled as he tried to think of the best way to put what he was certain was the situation. "He's not from our time," he finally said, leading them toward Ombric's study. "I'm not sure how far in the future he's from but I know for a fact that's the case. It's why he's being so vague."

"I don't get it," Nicholas said with a frown. He folded his arms across his chest and glared over his shoulder at the door to the room their young guest, half expecting to see the boy trying to sneak out. "How could he be from the future? Is he some sort of time traveler like you?"

"I don't believe so," the Pooka said, his voice thoughtful. "I think he was telling the truth about this being some sort of accident."

Ombric nodded. "That would explain how he may know us or at least you two."

"Bah! This boy is simply being stubborn. Give me five minutes with him and…" the swordsman declared, ready to turn around and deal with the child.

"Nicholas!" Ombric snapped. "You need to learn patience, my young friend. The child is not much older than Katherine. Would you ever treat her of the other children in such a manner? He is lost and needs our help."

Nicholas sighed. "Ombric, you are too trusting. The boy could easily be a spy."

"He's not a spy," Bunnymund said firmly. "He has your scent and you have yet to touch."

"My scent?" Nicholas questioned.

Bunnymund nodded. "And a few others, including Pitch's but above that is…" His nose twitched and brows creased, still trying to make sense of everything he smelled on Jack. "Me."

"So you must be friends in the future," Ombric declared happily.

Nicholas seemed less sure but the tension in his shoulders eased a little. "Perhaps another a decent of one of Santoff Clausen's residents?"

"Very possible."

"He looks so unearthly though. Not of this world. Perhaps he is a relation to Nightlight?"

"Very possible but he was cold to the touch."

"How odd."

Bunnymund ignored to two wizards as they chattered about who Jack was and where he could have come from let alone when. His own mind was wandering as he focused on the scents, namely his all over the boy. Physically Jack was a teen and even emotionally but there was obviously a worldly knowledge in his icy blue eyes. At first Bunnymund would have agreed with Ombric that his future self and Jack may have been close friends but there was something more about that scent that was caused but something more than a hug or pat on the back. It was so much stronger than any other scent on the boy, a scent caused by being far more intimate. It sent a shiver through Bunnymund and stirred emotions he had not felt in a very, very long time. Jack was marked as a Pooka mate would be and as far as Bunnymund knew a Pooka has never marked a human as a mate, especially one so young. Humans weren't built to handle a Pooka's rut. Yet this boy held a mark and the scent of Pookas…more than one, he realized even though his scent was strongest.

He stopped in the middle of the corridor as shock hit him. Was this Jack his future mate? He gave a cry when Nicholas walked right into him and caused them both to topple over and crash to the floor. The Russian instantly began cursing as he tried to untangle his legs from Bunnymund's but stopped when he saw the perplexed and nearly frightened look on his friend's face.

"Aster?" he asked, freeing his legs and crawling up until he met the Pooka's wide eyes. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Bunnymund simply stared at him as he took all this in. After millions of years he had a mate and somehow, some way this youth his salvation? He stared up at Nicholas, his present lover and wondered for the first time what would become of them. How would this boy affect their future?

. . .

Present Day

"I don't understand," North fumed as he paced the Globe Room. "I have checked the rotation, doubled, even tripled checked all the controls. Everything is functioning as they should be. There is no explanation for why Jack's light would be missing. He has to be somewhere!"

Pitch sighed. "We've scoured the entire planet. There's no sign of him. There's not even a trace of his magic anywhere."

North whirled on him. "He has no staff! Of course there will be no magic!"

The shade rolled his eyes. "He doesn't need his staff."

The Russian only grumbled in response.

"He's right, mate," Bunny said to North as he sat on his hunches by the fireplace. "Jack should still have his power without his staff. Whoever took it somehow blocked his connection to his magic. Wherever he is he's defenseless and alone."

"Why isn't MiM helping?" Tooth asked, fluttering up to Bunny and placing a comforting hand on his furred shoulder.

North only shook his head, not understanding why Manny refused to speak with any of them. He glanced toward the Sandman who looked even more distraught by what was happening than the rest of them. The little man had taken a shining to Jack the day MiM announced he would be the next Guardian and treated the child like a nephew, bestowing him with small gifts and pleasant dreams. There were times they were almost tied at the hip. Jack loved helping the older Guardian with his duties when he could or simply spending time with him. They were best friends.

"Sandy?" North asked hoping that maybe MiM spoke to him. It would be nothing new for MiM to speak privately to the dreamweaver and not to the rest of the Guardians considering Sandy was the very first to become a Guardian.

Sandy shook his head, a sad look filling his usually happy, sleepy features. He hung his head and hugged himself looking completely out of place. It was Pitch who comforted him, running a hand through tasseled golden locks in a soothing manner.

"If he's not on the planet could he have ended up on the Moon?" Pitch asked, his hand moving absently through Sandy's hair.

"I don't think so. The globes are not meant to transport anyone off planet and with MiM refusing to speak to us…" North let out a long sigh. "I don't know. Perhaps one of us should go there and check for us. Perhaps there is a reason MiM is refusing to speak with us. Perhaps the wild magic as hit the Moon as well."

Sandy raised his hand, offering to make the trip. Pitch nodded as well. "We'll go. If Lunaroff knows what is going on we'll get it out of him."

Sandy shot him a disgruntled look before nodding and signing that they be back by the next morning.

Nightlight stood in the corner, all but forgotten as he watched the proceedings. He had a nagging feeling it the back of his mind. He glanced up at the Globe of Belief, his eyes falling on Northern Russia. Jack's light wasn't there yet somehow he felt it should be. Without saying a word he shot off in the direction of the original Santoff Clausen.


	6. Chapter 6

Falling Through Time 6

**Okay, so there weren't many responses to the whole North and Katherine being Jack's real parents so I won't have it in this series, maybe if I decide to make Destroying From Within a series or some other series, we'll see.**

**Also, for those who have yet to read the books and are wondering why young North – Nicholas – is so suspicious of Jack and quick tempered…well he wasn't so mellow in the books, he was quick to anger and ready for a fight. He was kind of like a mix of Bunny and Jack. But once he took a liking to someone he would be the most devoted friend and tease them endlessly, his and Bunny's friendship was rather rocky at the beginning.**

Past

There was something not right about this Jack fellow, Nicholas had decided almost the moment he laid eyes on the boy. He was different from the children of Santoff Clausen. Hell, he was different from every youth Nicholas had ever met. His belly told him as much and his belly was never wrong. Jack was too pale and skin too cold. His hair was a shade of white that no human could ever achieve even with magic. No, there was simply something odd about Jack. And Bunnymund's reaction to the child's scent had completely floored everyone. Now the Pooka was in hiding, supposedly researching something or bouncing through time or Lord knows what the rabbit-man did when he was so perplexed. It bothered Nicholas that anything could rile Bunnymund so much.

Ombric on the other hand wasn't worried in the least. He seemed more amused by Bunnymund's reaction and the way Jack would flush and look away, trying so hard not to make eye contact with the Pooka. It infuriated Nicholas. Jack acted as if he knew them but how…why? Nicholas needed to know. He needed to know exactly who this boy was but before he could ask Jack any more questions Ombric had waved him off and allowed the boy to go outside to play with the other children. The look of doubt and confusion on the child's face was nearly heart breaking and brought even more questions to Nicholas. Why would a child be afraid of playing with other children? So Nicholas decided to follow him. The answer came quickly enough.

Jack stepped out of Big Root and looked about. The children of Santoff Clausen were playing tag in the center of the village, all smiles and laughter. Jack frowned slightly before squaring his shoulders and heading in their direction. Nicholas followed him but paused in the doorway as the most shocking thing happened. The boy stopped several meters from some of the children closer to his age. William the Tallest, the eldest boy of the ground had just tagged Sasha and was turning to run toward Jack when the white haired boy raised a hand.

"Hi," Jack said in a voice that sounded as if the greeting wasn't really meant to be a greeting but rather a confirmation of something.

William the Tallest didn't seemed to hear Jack and continued running directly toward him, as if he couldn't see Jack.

"Will!" Nicholas yelled in warning then inhaled sharply as the dark haired youth ran straighten through Jack before halting and staring at Nicholas in confusion.

"Oh, hi North!" the tall boy said, waving.

Nicholas gave a tiny wave back, his eyes widening as Sasha also ran through Jack as well. "I think I saw the Youngest William playing in the forest. Will you two fetch him for your mother, Will?"

"Of course!" William the Tallest chirp before grabbing the girl's hand and running off with her.

Nicholas turned his attention back to Jack who was hugging himself as he wandered on, as if this was a natural occurrence for him. How could something like that be natural for the boy unless… No, that wasn't possible. If Jack was a ghost how could Nicholas, Bunnymund and Ombric see and touch him? They didn't even know him. Nonetheless he hurried after Jack and grabbed the boy by the shoulder. The child nearly jumped in fear and there was a fine line of tears shimmering on his lashes. "Jack?"

The boy sniffled and wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "You saw that, huh?"

"What did I just see?" Nicholas asked, needing verification that his eyes weren't playing tricks.

Jack swallowed a lump in his throat, his gaze never meeting the older male's. "It's just that…only some people can see me. Technically, you shouldn't be able to. I mean, you and Bunny don't even know me. Maybe it's the magic. I don't know. I just need to go home and if you don't have any magic globes I'm going to have to figure it out some other way."

"Wait…wait," Nicholas said, getting down to Jack's height so he could make actual eye contact with him. The boy seemed intent on not making eye contact. He gently took Jack's cheeks in both hands and made him look at him. "Only some people can see you? How?"

The child shrugged. "They have to believe in me."

_Believe, believe, believe._ That was Ombric's first lesson to all the children. It was something they were all taught were a part of life, that all things were possible if only they believed. But how could one believe if they did not know Jack existed? Bunnymund had told no one but Nicholas and Ombric of Jack when he brought the child to Santoff Clausen so they immediately believed the child existed therefore it was their duty to make sure everyone else did.

Nicholas smiled brightly at Jack. "Then we will make them believe, dah?"

If anything Jack appeared to pale more, becoming an unsightly ghost white. "I don't think that's wise. The less people who know I'm here the better."

"Why? Who are you hiding from? Is it Pitch? We can handle him, Jack. You have nothing to fear."

The child only shook his head, looking even sadder as if Nicholas could not possibly understand. "I need to go. I shouldn't be here. I'm sorry, Nicholas." He pulled away and tuned to run but Nicholas's next words gave him pause.

"You're not the only one," the Russian said, his voice gentle and full of understanding. "I once fulfilled a quest that I thought would grant me immortality but it came at a price. To be immortal people have to believe in me otherwise they walk through me as those children did you."

Jack stood still. He didn't know that about North, his foster father had never told him about that.

"Even Bunnymund has that problem. Once he was thought of as a fertility God and people worshipped him but then he was forgotten and people no longer believed in him. This place is a magical place, Jack. If you give it time people will come to believe in you as well," Nicholas assured.

"It's not that simple," Jack said softly. He turned to Nicholas, those tears now frozen to his lashes. "I don't belong here. I need to find a way home."

"Then let us help you."

Sighing, Jack looked around, taking in the small village and the people who wandered about, chitchatting as children played, all oblivious to his existence. He closed his eyes wanting so much to be back in his Santoff Clausen with people who knew and loved him. "I don't want to screw things up," he whispered, knowing that if he stayed in the past too long he was sure to somehow mess up the past and destroy the future. It was what he did. If Pitch had ever been right about anything it was the fact that he always somehow messed things up.

"Jack…"

He shook his head and ran away, not sure where he was going but knowing that he needed to get away from Nicholas before he spilled his guts and told him where he had come from. He would do everything in his power to protect history.

From the shadows Pitch watched the child with great interest. He had changed himself into the smallest form he could take. This boy felt different from most children he encountered. He had taken some time to figure out one of the problems and when those silly children had ran through the boy in answered one question, the boy wasn't truly alive, he was a spirit of some sort. A ghost perhaps? Ah…that could explain the fear. If the child had died recently his death could have frightened the child beyond reason. But that didn't explain the boy's attitude or why he acted as if he knew Pitch or why he had been tapping on trees calling out for the Pooka. No, there was more to this boy. He was like a puzzle that needed solving and it had been a very long time since Pitch had found a distraction worth his attention. Besides, how often was it that a child ran away from the Guardians?

Keeping to the shadows he followed the white haired boy, intent on learning his secrets. Perhaps this was the Fearling Prince he had waited so long for.

. . .

Present Day

His head was beginning to hurt. It wasn't often Pitch got a headache but when he did it was bad and this one felt as if it would be the worse he'd had in centuries. He rubbed his temples, trying to massage it away. He wasn't sure what had brought it on but it was intense and if it were for Sanderson he might not have tripped over the ornate carpet as they were led into the vast alabaster and gold throne room of Tsar Lunaroff – otherwise known as MiM or Manny. It held remnants of the Golden Age all throughout it, one of the few places in all of the universe to contain any trace of that long ago time.

"Bloody hell," he grumbled under his breath, not bothering to bow or even greet Lunaroff. "I've traveled constellations and never had a migraine this intense."

"It's a time shift," Lunaroff explained as he stepped down from the dais to tend to the shade. "It'll pass soon enough."

"Time shift?" Pitch muttered, glaring at the small man through narrowed eyes. "What are you going on about?"

The small round man smiled softly as he placed a pudgy hand on the much taller man's forehead. Pitch actually had to kneel before the man which did nothing good for his ego but at least eased away the pain in his pounding skull. "I know why you're both here and sadly I can give you no decisive answers."

"And you couldn't just tell North that when he tried to contact you?" Pitch snapped, standing and pushing the smaller man away from him. "Jack is missing and someone has stolen his staff. Are the two incidents connected? Did whoever took his staff tamper with one of North's globes? Do you have any clue where Jack is?"

"No," Manny said simply. He turned from the two dreamweavers and began walking away.

Pitch was appalled. "No?" he asked. "What do you mean 'no'? Which part do you mean 'no'? Lunar? Lunar!" He glanced down at Sandy who only shrugged. Pitch fumed. "This is a waste of time! My grandson – your son – is missing, Lunar. Have you no care for the boy?" He gave a snort of laughter. "Of course not! You left him for 300 years, I shouldn't have expected you to worry now that he's missing."

The Man in the Moon stopped in his tracks. "You misunderstand me, Kozmotis. No, the two incidents are not connected. As for the 'tampered' globe, it was not tampered, it took Jack exactly where he wanted to be. As to precisely when…that is another question."

A question mark appeared above Sandy's head and Pitch nodded, also confused. "What do you mean 'when'? North's globes can't…move through time? Can they?"

MiM turned and look up at the tall shade. "It would appear that wild magic can do anything when paired with an equally wild mind."

"So you're saying Jack is somewhere lost in time?"

"Yes."

"How do we find him? Is he in the past or future?"

"That I don't know but only Aster can find him. You need to hurry, Kozmotis. If Jack is in the past he can unravel everything we worked so hard for." He paused, closing his eyes as if trying to reach out into the past and future to try and sense the lost frost spirit. He exhaled a small puff of air and sighed to himself. "I will continue to monitor things as best as I can here. Please, tell Nicholas I'm sorry. I will fix communications as quickly as I can. This time distortion is bond to cause trouble until Jack is returned to the correct timeline."

It made no sense but Pitch nodded nonetheless. Jack was lost in time and no one had the foggiest idea where to begin looking for him. But he was not about to give up on his grandchild. Jack never gave up on him and it was only right Pitch saw this through until the boy was home safe and sound. "I'm staying," he announced, surprising both the Tsar and Sandy. "I may not be handy with repairs and building stuff like North but I can help send Fearlings through timelines to try and locate Jack. They will notify me the instant they catch a whiff of the boy."

Sandy hesitated before nodding in agreement. That was one gift Pitch had that Sandy didn't and he would place his trust in the Guardian of Courage to find their youngest member while he explained what was going on to the others. At least now they had an idea where to begin looking…sort of.

Manny gave a curt nod. "Then lets waste no more time."


	7. Chapter 7

Falling Through Time 7

Past

Time seemed to pass far too quickly for Jack's muddled mind. He fought hard not to be snippy or bratty toward these "young" Guardians. It was hard to think of them in any other way. They weren't his Guardians yet were at the same time. He could aspects of his North in Nicholas yet at the same time he saw an arrogant young man not afraid to charge head first into any situation and that certainly including Jack's situation. The young Cossack had all but announced to the entire village that Jack was just like him and Bunny and seemed to beam at the idea that he was no longer the only human that had to be believed in to be seen. While it sort of annoyed Jack – he was not used to have anyone throw an arm around his shoulder and dragging him around just to introduce him to the villagers, okay Nicholas's older self did pretty much the same thing the first chance he got but that was beside the point – he was actually pretty grateful when people began seeing him and took to him as if he were just another child of the village rather than a Guardian or a spirit to be feared.

Of course it helped when Katherine – good Moon the girl wasn't much younger than him and was destined to be Mother Goose! – began writing stories about him. The funny thing was they were some of Jack's favorite nursery rhymes from his youth. _Jack Be Nimble, Jack Be Quick_ was apparently inspired when she had been following him around and asking endless questions and he had tried everything to dodge her including jumping over the camp fire and running off to the forest. She had followed holding a lit candle and carefully placed it on the ground before climbing the tree after him.

"Seriously?" Jack moaned, tired of her endless questions. Was it really that strange to have someone so pale and with his hair color way up in Northern Russia? He should have just claimed to be British and be done with it. "Katherine, can I please have some alone time. I need to think."

"About what? Have you talked to Nightlight yet? If anyone knows anything about anything it's Nightlight," the girl called up.

Jack sighed. "I'm going to bed." Carefully he jumped, cautious of the girl on the branch below him and landed smoothly on both feet. He leapt over the candle and proceeded back to Big Root. That night Katherine told the other children the silly tale and soon the other children believed in him.

He didn't even want to think of the incident that inspired Jack and Jill. Needless to say "Jill" was Katherine and running up hill with a bucket and a crazy girl was not a wise move. And Jack and the Beanstalk…well that had nothing to do with him Katherine was just on a roll and had finally stopped pestering him to write her stories. Both Ombric and Nicholas were highly amused by their antics and joked around endlessly about Katherine having a crush. If anything that made Jack flush nonstop. Katherine on the other hand seemed nonplused by this. Once she had what she wanted she'd ignore Jack until she was done writing before asking more questions. In the end Jack told her what he could but left out enough details to finally bore her but by then she had already created a dozen or more stories.

Bunnymund didn't seem so amused and he watched Jack cautiously. For the most part he had remained either in Ombric's library or at the Warren, wanting to be with Jack yet staying a safe distance away. Jack was almost relieved. He couldn't screw up history and out of all the Guardians it was Bunnymund's life he was terrified of screwing up. He needed his mate but the Pooka wasn't his mate in this timeline. If he even hinted at the idea that in the future they were lovers it could destroy everything they had. So Jack stayed as far away as he could, either hiding in the forest or working out in the valley, practicing the tai chi his Bunny had taught him over the decades since they had become lovers. It was relaxing and next to his own fighting style it was the only defense he presently had. His powers had yet to return. Moving slowly he did each form with fluid precision and let his mind go blank. There had to be a way to get back home, he just needed to clear his mind and let the answer come to him.

. . .

Bunnymund leaned against a poplar tree and watched Jack in silence. He hadn't meant to follow Jack, he really didn't, it was just he had questions, too many that Katherine had been unable to get out of the boy. He would never admit to it but had actually paid the young Guardian to pester the boy about his past and where he came from but the boy was like a closed book. He wouldn't spill the beans on who he was. Mind you he was a great inspiration to Katherine, she hadn't stopped writing since she met him.

He ran a paw over his ears, feeling more out of sort than he had in centuries. No human made him feel the way this boy did, not even Nicholas whom he had come to love as more than a friend and brother at arms. No, this feeling was one he had not had since before the genocide of his race. Not since the death of his mate.

"Ah…there you are," Nicholas almost sung as he came out of the woods to stand next to the Pooka. He placed a hand on Bunnymund's slim shoulder. "I swear, I've never seen you so nervous. You would think you were looking at a ghost when you look at that boy."

Bunnymund gave him a dirty look. They had both figured out that Jack was not necessarily alive but rather a spirit but for Nicholas to crack such a crude joke was uncalled for.

"Yes, yes, I know. My bad. But you haven't been yourself since his arrival. What troubles you, my friend?" Nicholas said, raising his hands to show he meant no harm.

The Pooka wasn't sure what to say. He had yet to tell anyone what he smelt from the mixture that was Jack's scent. "He's…He's not from this time," he finally said. He looked away from Nicholas to watch Jack's graceful movements.

"Are you certain?"

Nodding, Bunnymund met his friend's gaze once more. "You can't smell it but I can. He smells like us…like the Guardians. I can smell you, Toothiana, Sanderson and…me all over him. I smelt it the moment I saved him from Pitch. Nicholas, he called to me. He actually called to me. The only ones who know how to do that are the Guardians and the villagers. How would he know to do that unless…"

"Aster, what are you saying?"

He shook his head. He wasn't really sure. He knew with every fiber of his being that Jack was out of his time. "He's marked."

"Marked how?"

_How do you tell your lover that your mate from the future is standing before you?_ Bunnymund wondered silently. His closed his eyes and took a deep calming breath. "Nicholas, it's hard to explain. Just trust me he's not here to cause harm. He's lost and afraid. With luck, when Nightlight returns we can figure out a way to help Jack."

"You can't simply find out where in time he's from?" Nicholas asked confused that the time traveler couldn't simply return the boy to wherever it was he belonged.

Bunnymund gave a snort of laughter. "It's not that easy. He could be a few decades or centuries, maybe even thousands of years into the future."

"Bah, why would he have my scent if he's from centuries of thousands of years in the future?"

A small smile lit the animal spirit's face.

"Aster? What aren't you telling me? Aster, I'm serious!"

Bunny hopped away from him. "I think your bird lady friend is returning," he said, nodding toward the teal and blue figure high in the sky. He grinned when he saw Nicholas dash back toward the village as Toothiana angled herself toward it.

Jack didn't seem to notice anything around him but his own movements. His arms moved in sync with his legs and looked very precise but they were that of someone still very new to the art, an art Bunnymund had created and only a select few in the Asian world knew. It was an art form that someone like Jack shouldn't know if he were from this era. It was rather fascinating watching someone do his tai chi. Still, there were some of his movements that were off and Bunnymund couldn't help the need to correct them.

Jack gasped when his wrist was grabbed and warm fingers moved up the back of his hand to curl around his fingers and place them into another position. Another paw went to his hip and gently pressed down. "What are you doing?" he asked, his voice breathy. He had tried so hard to avoid Bunnymund and now here the Pooka was touching him just as his Bunny would.

"You need to dip lower when doing this move and you fingers are supposed to pinch like so," Bunnymund said, moving with Jack as the youth took the next pose.

Jack's heart raced as he tried his best to focus on his movements and not the feel of warmth against his back. He kept his eyes closed and tried to think of his breathing, in and out, in and out. Why was Bunnymund wearing a jacket? Why did he have those silly glasses? Did Bunnymund have bad eye sight and no one told him? Man, Bunnymund was so nice and warm just like his Bunny. His mind began to wander and his movements slowed as he thought of his Bunny guiding him through the poses as he often did when they practiced together.

"Bunny," he whispered, feeling a tear roll down his cheek. For a moment he forgot where he was and was able to pretend it really was his Bunny holding him and without thinking he turned his head just a little bit but it was enough to rub the top of his head under Bunnymund's chin. The Pooka stilled put didn't pull away. Then, taking a chance he was sure to regret, Jack tilted his head upward, silently begging for a much needed kiss.

Relief filled him when Bunnymund gave in and nuzzled him. It wasn't quite the kiss he wanted but Jack was happy nonetheless. He leaned into Bunnymund, happy to finally find something to hold onto.

. . .

Preset Day

Bunny dropped the book he had been reading while sitting in Jack's usual window seat. His chest tightened as if someone had taken a fist and grabbed his heart. His heart raced and breathing grew rapid. He had never felt like this before and it frightened him. Something was wrong, something was very, very wrong.

"North!" he yelled as he tried to get to his feet. "Nicholas!" His vision grew blurry as the pain increased. He placed his hand over his heart but before he could get more than a step or two his legs gave out and he fell to the floor with a thud. "Jack…" he whispered before darkness stole his vision and fear seized him.

"Aster!"

The voice sounded as if it was far, far away and Bunny had to blink to see past the blackness. He almost laughed with relief when he discovered it wasn't his eye sight that had gone but Pitch's black robes swishing around as the newest Guardian knelt next to him. "I never thought I'd be so happy to see you," he murmured before closing his eyes and passing out. He barely felt the Guardian of Courage lift him up or heard the buzz of the others rushing to help, all he could think of was Jack and how much he needed his mate right that moment.


	8. Chapter 8

Falling Through Time 8

Present Day

Santoff Clausen was a rush of movement as everyone scrambled. Bunny didn't really notice as he was rushed to the infirmary. He barely made out Pitch's face, not that it mattered, his mind was slipping between consciousness and oblivion as it tried to adjust to the sudden flux in time. Memories that he could never recall before flooded him before vanishing, the exact period in time not yet set in stone yet as real as they would be if they were happening now; a press of a cold body, an offering of lips and gentle touches from one far too young but noticeably his. He couldn't gather his thoughts and place the pieces together no matter how much he tried until finally he just had to give up and let darkness take him.

"What happened?" North demanded, taking Bunny from Pitch with a suspicious glare. Yes Pitch was now a Guardian but when it concerned Bunny North was always a little weary of rather or not the shade had done something to cause whatever injury the Pooka may have sustained. It was a natural fear for his best friend, after all Pitch had been the cause of Bunny's race being destroyed and had targeted the last remaining Pooka ever since his discovery on Earth. Well not so much Pitch but the Fearlings that once inhabited him.

"Not sure," Pitch said, ignoring the glare as he watched the Pooka be carried to a cot. "Sandy and I just got back when I found him on the floor. He was having a seizure."

"Seizure?" That wasn't good. North gathered some tools and placed them on the side table. Taking up a small pen light he carefully opened one of Bunny's eyes and flashed the light, as he hoped those emerald eyes reacted.

"Get that brimy light out of my eyes, you gumby," Bunny grumbled, squeezing his eyes shut and turning his head away.

Pitch gave a little laugh. "As charming as ever."

"Hush," North reprimanded Pitch as he gently turned Bunny's head back to him. "What happened, Aster? Are you alright?"

The Pooka only shook his head and pushed back into the pillow. "No," he murmured. "Something's not right…I don't know. I just need…" Bunny was back to sleep before he could finish his sentence.

North looked to Pitch but the shade raised his hands innocently. He hadn't forced Bunny to go to sleep and Sandy wasn't in the room and there was not a trace of golden dreamsand anywhere. Sighing, North sat next to the Easter spirit and ran a hand through his fur as he would long ago. "Kozmotis, we need to find Jack. Wherever he is it's starting to affect Bunny. I…I can't lose them both."

Pitch stared at the Russian. As much as he joked and teased North that he might be working the Guardians from the inside he truly wasn't. After being one of them for nearly a century he had grown quite fond of them, his human side once more in full control of his body and mind. Jack was his grandson and once a long time ago Bunny was the child of his best friend from the Golden Age. He saw both boys as his own children – yes, Bunny was very much like his own child, the one he often wanted to strangle but it wasn't always like that, next to Sandy, Bunny had also been his oldest enemy. He placed a hand on North's shoulder.

It's not a matter of where," he told the larger man, smiling sadly when the large man looked at him in confusion. "It's a matter of when. Lunar believes Jack's trapped somewhere in time and judging by what just happened to Bunny I would bet money Jack's in the past. I just don't know how far in the past he is. It could be weeks, months, maybe even years or centuries. Perhaps further but wherever he is he's directly affecting Aster and only he can find Jack."

North shook his head. "If history is changing why aren't we affected?"

"How do you know we're not? We can't travel through time like Aster."

"No, we can't," North said thoughtfully as he smoothed the fur around Bunny's muzzle. His eyes brightened. "But I know someone who can."

. . .

Past

Jack backed away from Bunnymund, his hand over his mouth and eyes wide. "I'm sorry," he breathed, fear causing him to shake uncontrollably. What was he doing? Yes this was Bunny but not his Bunny. He needed to get away before he did anything else to screw up history. He needed to fly, to get as far away from Bunnymund as possible and hide. Even if it meant being alone again until he reached his own time and then reunite with his love. He couldn't risk destroying the Guardians by being here any longer. But before he could get more than ten feet he was pounced to the ground by his future lover.

"Jack, stop," Bunnymund said sharply, rolling the youth until Jack was on his back and staring up at him. "I know where you're from. I know who you are."

Jack shook his head. "You know nothing. Let me go. I have to leave."

"And where would you go? The Nightmare King is after you."

Without thinking, Jack struck out and landed a hit to the side of Bunnymund's head. It wasn't hard enough to hurt the Pooka – he would never try to actually hurt his Bunny – but he hoped it was enough to stun Bunnymund. All it did was knock off his tinted glasses and reveal those emerald eyes Jack loved so much. It was Jack's undoing. He stared up into those surprised orbs and felt the fight leave him. "You don't understand," was all he could say, wishing beyond hope that he could just curl in his love's arms and dismiss everything that had happened in the last few days as a bad dream. "If this continues then I'm going to screw everything up."

"I know," Bunnymund said, surprising Jack. "I can smell it on you…the future me. You're my…his mate, aren't you?"

Jack nodded, unable to form the words.

A rare smile lit Bunnymund's face. "Then for once I'm not worried," he whispered, bring his muzzle down to nuzzle Jack's face before slowly licking Jack's lower lip.

Jack's fear spiked as he ran over all the possible consequences through his mind. They quickly fled as Bunnymund pressed his body into Jack's, that accursed jacket being the only thing separating them.

Bunnymund let go of Jack's wrists and circled his arms around that lithe form and pulled Jack closer. For the first time since losing his people and mate years earlier, Bunny felt complete, as if this boy, his future self's mate, had finally filled that empty space in his heart and for that he could never let Jack go.

. . .

From the shadows the Nightmare King snarled is disgust. This was not happening. His soon-to-be Darkling Prince was not going to be tainted by that pathetic excuse for a Pooka. His hands curled into fists. Oh this would not do, it would not do at all. He called forth his Fearlings, breaching the magical wards Ombric had installed. He would calm this boy even if he had to rip him from the Pooka's cold dead carcass. He would not lose Jack as he did Katherine and Nightlight.

. . .

Nicholas looked up as the sky darkened and the waxing moon was blocked out. A Fearling attack? There hadn't been a Fearling attack in well over a year. He grabbed his swords and rushed out to the town center were the towns people were gathering.

"Petre, sound the alarms, lad," he yelled to one of the teenage boys. "Quickly now, everyone to the shelter."

The villagers were like a well-oiled machine. Since Pitch's arrival a few years back Ombric had schooled everyone in what to do should the Fearlings attack. There was an underground shelter larger enough to accommodate every man, woman and child with enough food and water do last for weeks on head should the need ever arrive. Everyone but the Guardians were sent there until the battle was over. Should Pitch win there were tunnels that led to the Warren where the villagers could survive for however long was necessary.

Nicholas pointed the way and moved as quickly as he could to get everyone on their way. He wasn't sure where the attack would take place but he wasn't taking chances. He glanced up, smiling when he saw Toothiana flying about, gathering the children and ushering them to the entrance.

"Where's Sanderson?" he yelled up to her.

"Haven't seen him," the fairy queen yelled back. "Nightlight's on his way."

He gave a nod then turned to Katherine who was standing next to him, her dagger in hand and ready for battle. Kailash, her giant snow goose, stood slightly behind the girl also looking ready for a fight. Nicholas shook his head. "No, my girl, you're going with the others," he said sternly, taking her by an arm and gently pushing her toward the entrance. "I won't have Pitch trying to steal away again, dah?"

"But I can fight! You and Aster taught me!" she objected, grabbing the edge of the door and trying to stop him.

"That you can but I'd feel much better if you were with the villagers protecting them. I'll send Nightlight down the moment he gets here. Please, Kat, don't argue. I'll be back soon."

"Promise?" she asked, her grey eyes wide and pleading.

He smiled gently, his eyes soft with adoration. "Of course," he said before grunting as the girl threw herself into his arms and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back, placing his cheek on her head before ducking down and placing a chastised kiss on her forehead. "This won't take long. No go on, quickly."

She gave a nod and gestured for Kailash to follow her. The teen easily took charge and led the villagers to the underground shelter while Nicholas turned to find the other Guardians. Bunnymund and Jack should still be in the clearing. Surely they must have noticed the Fearlings by now. He dashed past Big Root, pausing long enough to stick his head and the door and tell Ombric to go underground. Of course the old wizard would never listen but he gave it a try. With luck Ombric would be able to take care of himself.

The odd thing was the Fearlings weren't really attacking the town, they were converging on the clearing where Jack and Bunnymund were. The two seemed oblivious at first and if Nicholas didn't arrive when he did the two would have been run through by Pitch. He leapt, diving between the Nightmare King and Bunnymund and wrapped his arms around both the Pooka and the youth and rolled them out of the way, his leg getting nicked by the shade's sword in the process. He gave a grunt and flopped on his side with both Bunnymund and Jack. He let them go and rolled to his feet, stepping between them and Pitch but the Nightmare King had already taken to the shadows and reformed next to Jack. He reached to grab the boy but o everyone's surprise the youth kicked out, hitting Pitch in the stomach before flipping to his feet and taking a defensive stance.

"I don't want to fight you," Jack said, his voice low and menacing, as if he was larger than he actually was. There was something in his eyes that made Nicholas think the boy was telling the truth even though he looked more than ready to take down the shade by himself if he needed to. It made the older male feel a tinge of pride as well as curiosity. Obviously there was more to this than any of them knew.

Pitch tilted his head, regarding the boy with interest. He suddenly held out his hand. "Then leave this unruly lot and come with me. I can show you things these miscreants can only imagine."

Jack kept himself between the dark king and the two Guardians, his eyes narrowed but not threatening. "You might not understand this now but you already have and while I appreciate that I'm not joining you, not now, not ever. And believe it or not, that's a good thing."

Confusion filled the shade's face. "You are a strange boy, little one. You would make a fine Darkling son."

Jack gave a tiny laugh. "Okay, that's different; usually it's Fearling Prince or some nonsense. Anyway, thanks but no thanks. I'm pretty sure Seraphina will knock you six ways from Sunday if you try."

Pitch's eyes narrowed this time. "What do you know of her?"

"Call off the attack and we'll talk."

"Jack…" Bunnymund began, a silent warning that by telling Pitch anything it could affect the future.

The Nightmare King's eyes glowed brightly and he made to grab Jack. The boy's shadow altered and reformed, stretching up to snake around the youth's legs. "I will not have my Darkling child associate with this filth."

Jack gasped when he felt the shadows slither over his cafes. "No!" he yelled, trying to step away only to nearly topple. Fear course through him. Pitch had done this before, used his own shadow against him to try and trap him back before they became friends and allies. But like then he wasn't going to go down without a fight. His fear turned to panic and as it rushed through him he felt that familiar twinge of power sing through him. It wasn't much and completely out of his control but it rushed through him and lashed out at the shadows at his feet. They flash froze then crumbled into blue-black snow.

Pitch stepped back in surprise and then his eyes flashed with renewed interest. "You are simply full of surprises," he hummed.

"Down!" Bunnymund yelled as he leapt over Jack, his jeweled egg tip staff in hand.

Jack hit the ground, surprised by the Pooka's choice of weapon. A moment later Nicholas had also joined the fray but Jack didn't pay them any attention. He stared at his feet and the little circle of ice that now surrounded them. His powers had returned. It was rather limited but they were back. Now if only he could gain some form of control once more.

He gave a yelp when two Fearlings sudden grabbed his arms and he was yanked into the air. "No!" he cried, trying to summon that power again but no matter how much he tried it would not come back.

"Jack!" Bunnymund yelled leaping after them.

Fearling came from all asides and lashed out at the Pooka as others charged Nicholas while Jack was carried further and further away. It took a burst of blinding white light to make them flee. Jack was dropped from nearly a hundred feet in the air. It happened so quickly he didn't even have a chance to cry out as the ground rushed toward him.

. . .

Present Day

Nightlight paced the entire length of the original Santoff Clausen. Now all that stood there was a farm that belonged to North and one last descendant of the people who once lived here. Yetis worked the fields and paid him little mind as he wandered the vast grounds. Everything looked as they had for centuries. There were a few new trees and gardens but that was all. Still, he followed his instincts, his eyes scanning the ground until he came upon something that seemed utterly out of place yet knew had been there far longer than even the farm had been. A patch of ground forever frozen black and blue. It ran deep into the ground where a wave of winter magic had hit the ground so hard that it made an impression that would last until the end of time. No amount of spring or summer magic would ever change that patch of ground. Regardless, Nightlight knelt next to it and placed a hand just over the ice, feeling out the magic connected to it before touching it. He inhaled sharply as memories rushed to him; a long ago battle that he could not remember ever taking place. A memory that should not exist.

"Jack…" he whispered in his ethereal voice. Jack was here but not in this time.


	9. Chapter 9

Falling Through Time 9

Past

Free falling was nothing new for Jack and he knew without a doubt the fall wouldn't kill him, it would hurt like hell but he'd survive as he had many times in the past. He wasn't afraid of hitting the ground far below. Nonetheless the rushing air triggered another rush deep within him. His heart raced as he plummeted toward the ground and that rush spread until he stretched and filled his entire body and filled his fingertips. But before he could get a firm grasp on his powers a pair of warm arms wrapped around him and halted his rapid decent. Jack blinked in surprise and renewed horror as his magic fled him once more.

"No!" he cried in despair. It had been so close, so very, very close.

"You're alright, child. I have you," a familiar warm voice breathed.

The familiar beating of wings filled his ears and Jack glanced back at the person who had caught him. A wide smile filled his face. "Tooth!" he cried. Sure she looked a little different, slightly younger and taller – all her mini fey must be a part of her fight now – and she looked far more royal with her silk garbs and jewels, even with her make-up that covered much of her cooper skin, but there was no doubting it was her, his foster mother. He would have crushed her in a hug but held himself in check. This Tooth didn't look like the hugging type and the swords tucked in her belt made her look far more deadly than his Tooth.

"Thanks, if you can just drop me off next to Bunny that'll be great," he said, ready to fight. Sure this was Pitch they were up against but it wasn't his Pitch and he knew with all the Guardians together the shade would be running for the hills soon enough.

"No," the woman said firmly, altering her course and heading toward the nearest opening to the underground shelter. "You're to hide with the other children, do you understand. The tunnels are filled with Moon Beam warriors. You and the other will be safe there."

"What? No, Tooth, you don't understand. I'm…I can fight. Listen to me, I've fought Pitch before. I can help."

The queen would have none of it. She landed on the grass just feet from Big Root where Ombric, never one to hide, stood. Toothiana gave the elder Guardian a dark look before shoving Jack in his arms. "Get yourself and the boy to cover, wizard," she said sternly before drawing her twin sabers. "Pitch seems to have brought his full force upon us. It may be smart to have the villagers move to the Warren until Bunnymund says it's safe."

"My dear girl…" Ombric began but stopped at the glare the bird-woman gave him. "Be careful, Toothiana," he said instead as he reached for Jack but much to both Guardians' surprise Jack had dashed away and was already racing back to the battle field.

Toothiana cursed. The boy was as bold and hard headed as Nicholas. She flared her wings and took to the air. "Get to the tunnels, Ombric," she snapped one last time before rejoining the battle.

. . .

Jack ran as fast as he could. He scooped up a long branch, thick enough to be used as a bow with few twigs on the sides. He had seen one of the teens playing with it earlier and while it was not his staff it was strange enough to use as a weapon. Sadly, his frost did not race up its length nor did it have the same weight of his staff and he knew at once it would only be a temporary weapon. Nonetheless he charged head first into battle, whacking Fearlings with the stick as he twisted out of their reach and kicked out, all the while trying to force his magic to return to him. It happened once, it had to happen again, right.

By this time all the Guardians were fighting except Katherine, Ombric and Sandy who seemed oddly missing. Jack absently wondered if he was even a part of the Guardians yet. Nightlight zipped back and forth, his ethereal internal light bright and sending Fearlings running with every flash, but he couldn't seem to create enough to force them all back and every time he tried to land or find a spot where he could channel his power to their full extent the dark creates would rush him. The attack was well organized and the Fearlings attacked each Guardian in groups, looking for their weaknesses.

"You can end this," Pitch's voice whispered next to Jack's ear as he paused to observe just what was happening and how he could possibly fix this. "Just come with me and be my Darkling son. You'll be free of this mortal world and longings."

It was almost like when Pitch first tried to get him to join sides during the Battle of Belief when Jack first became a Guardian except this sounded far darker, as if being a Darkling son was the equivalent of being a Fearling Prince and after almost being turned into one Jack would never allow it to happen again. He spun on his heel and stared up at Pitch, not with hatred but trying to see if there was any part of his grandfather presently in this man. Those amber eyes seemed nearly sickly, they glowed with an inhuman light. There was nothing human in them only the glow of the Fearlings. It tore at Jack's heart because he knew that man trapped within that body, knew that this Pitch was not Kozmotis…not yet. Something must have happened to change that. Something had to have triggered the change back to the old general. Something had to have happened to make Pitch more human with emotions and feelings, but what? He knew all about the locket Katherine had returned to him and how that was supposed to have done something to help but considering Tooth was already a Guardian that must have happened a year or so ago so there had to be something else. His mind raced as he tried to think. He didn't even notice when Pitch's hot hands descended on his shoulders until the heat went through his shirt and seared his flesh.

He gasped and jumped back. Pitch had never accidently burnt him before. He never felt so hot to the touch. Jack's hands went to his left shoulder. The shirt was fine but underneath it felt as if a summer spirit had just given him the worse sun burn in history.

The shade eyed him with curiosity as he stared at his hand where a thin layer of frost decorated his fingers. "A winter spirit?" he asked, his voice just as dead and bland as before. "An elf perhaps? You will make a power Darkling son."

"Sorry, Pitch, but I have to decline the offer," Jack said carefully, knowing better than to anger the shade. Yep, his staff was already shattered so he wasn't worried about that, a broken neck on the other hand…yeah, not a good idea. "You'll understand in…many years from now, but I promise you this will all make sense."

Amber eyes flicked up to him but again there was no emotion. Instead he twirled his fingers, calling upon his nearest Fearlings. They rushed to his side and swarmed around Jack. "I'm afraid, child that you have no choice in the matter."

Jack's shoulders slumped. He really didn't want to fight Pitch but he as the shade said he had "no choice in the matter". Raising his bow he prepared for the worse and prayed that his magic would return. He twirled it in one hand before spinning on his heel and lashing out at any Fearling or Shadow creature that dared get close to him. When he had a wide enough circle to move with ease he lashed out at Pitch and threw him back with one precise kick. The Nightmare King stumbled back in surprise as Jack used his momentum to summersault backwards over the Fearlings and land on his feet. Then he made a mad dash back toward the rest of the Guardians knowing they had a better chance in numbers.

"Stay together!" he yelled, surprising the older Guardians. "He's trying to separate us! Stay together we're better as a team."

They stared at him in surprise but moved closer together. He hurried to Bunnymund, pressing his back against the Pooka's as they faced off with a new swarm of Fearlings. "Please tell me you've got your boomerangs hidden it that coat somewhere," he pleaded. There were too many and Jack didn't know what to do.

"My what?" Bunnymund asked, looking over his shoulder at Jack.

Jack wanted to smack his head against his temporary weapon. Why didn't Bunnymund have boomerangs yet? The Pooka always talked about how Australia was so great and his favorite country, his pride and joy and yet he had none of its trademark weapons yet? What the hell? He nearly screamed. All Bunnymund had were his stupid staff and hand-to-hand combat skills which meant crap against Fearlings! They were screwed! An idea hit him, one that he hated to use because he knew it would hurt Pitch but he little other choice. Grabbing his shirt he pulled it over his head, revealing the thin layer of frost that always coated his skin. The other Guardians stared at him in shock on confusion.

"Nightlight!" he yelled, holding up a hand to the Guardian of Light.

The eternal youth, physically younger than Jack, floated above him, a perplexed look in his eyes. Jack waved his hand and after a moment the smaller boy took it. "On the count of three flash as bright as you can. Everyone else, give us a little room, okay?"

Bunnymund, Nicholas and Toothiana fought the Fearlings back, opening a six foot circle around the boys. Jack nodded to Nightlight, mouthing the numbers until suddenly Nightlight flared his internal light so bright that it was blinding. His light reflected off the ice particles on Jack's skin and made it unbelievably bright and reach far farther than normal. Fearlings screamed all around them and fled for the darkness of the woods. Pitch screeched in agony and took to the shadows. The sky broke free of the darkness and the moon and stars came back into view.

It lasted only a few moments and Nightlight stumbled to the ground as exhaustion took him. Jack caught him and gave him a bright smile. Nightlight only stared at the other boy in confusion.

"What was that?" Nicholas demanded, glancing at the boys with questioning eyes.

"It's a long story," Jack said simply.

"How did you know to do that?" Toothiana asked, her voice filled with awe.

Jack shook his head, not wanting to try and explain.

"He's from the future," Bunnymund suddenly announced, surprising everyone. "Stop pestering him about things we don't need to know." He sighed and tried to make his voice gentler. "There are some things best left unknown. The Fearlings are gone, let's check on the villagers."

Jack pulled on his shirt, slightly embarrassed he had done what he had but the frost that always coated his skin was the only part of his magic he seemed to have left. The only weapon he knew that with Nightlight's help he could scare off Pitch without seriously hurting him. "Thanks," he told Nightlight who only tilted his head and smiled back before shaking his head in amusement. That almost made Jack laugh. He had discovered that little light trick when Nightlight had saved him from the Fearlings some months after he became a Guardian and his Pitch complained about it often.

Nicholas wrapped an arm around Jack's shoulder and steered him toward Big Root. "You must tell us more about yourself, Jack. Regardless what rabbit-man says this little trick of yours can be a great asset."

"It's Bunnymund!" the Pooka sneered. "And I said he's from the future. I will not have you and your mischief messing with time, Nicholas!"

"Bah!"

Jack's eyes widened as the two older Guardians began arguing. Really, it would seem they hadn't changed at all over the years. He was grateful when Nightlight extracted him from Nicholas's embrace while Toothiana rolled her eyes and flew off to inspect the magical forest. Nightlight took Jack's hand and pulled him to the safety of Big Root and out of ear shot of the two feuding Guardians. He didn't ask questions about the future. In fact he just seemed happy to have someone more like him to hang out with. So the hid in the top branches of Big Root and talked until the wee hours of the morning and the sun rose to chase away any possible remaining Fearlings.

. . .

Present Day

Nightlight lifted his fingers from the dark ice. His heart pounded as he remembered that day so long ago. It wasn't possible. Jack wasn't here when the original Santoff Clausen existed. Yet he could remember that long ago battle against Pitch as if it had happened only yesterday. Could Jack have been thrown into the past?

Maybe. Wild magic was unpredictable but if Jack was trapped in the past then was there any way to get him home or was Jack doomed to remain there until the past met the present? He shook his head. This wasn't his expertise. He needed to get back to the North Pole and tell the others what he discovered. If there was any way to go back in time and save Jack, Bunny would know.

. . .

In Santoff Clausen at the North Pole, Bunny has just woken up. His mind still felt fuzzy and nauseous. He wasn't sure if he was going to throw up or pass out again and it was next to impossible for him to place exactly where in time he was. His mind felt as if it was in the past, remembering things he knew never happened such as kissing Jack in the old village and chinning him to remark him as his. Then a battle that he knew never happened yet he now bore the scars of it both mentally and physically. He needed to focus, needed to think. His mind had to be playing tricks with him. He had travelled throughout time countless times yet never felt like this. His existed outside time and even though he was physically in the here and now he felt as if he were someplace else. It made no sense. Finally, he slumped back on the cot, too tired and muggled to try to make sense of anything.

"It's alright, my friend," North assured, wrapping Bunny up in a blanket once more when the Pooka began to shiver. "Things will settle soon. Ombric is coming. We'll find Jack."

"What can Ombric do?" Bunny muttered, too tired to really care that the old wizard was visiting them. He purred softly as North's strong fingers rubbed his ears. He hated to admit it but he liked when his ears were rubbed, especially when he wasn't feeling well.

"Jack's lost in time. Ombric is going to help Pitch search for him. Nyet! Bunny, what are you...?!" North stumbled back as Bunny sat up so fast his head banged against his friend's.

The Pooka rubbed his forehead and frowned at North. He was still dizzy but North's words had his attention. "In time? Are you sure?"

"Dah, Manny said so. If he is not anywhere to be found then he must be lost in time, no?"

Bunny looked about, his mind slipping back to those rogue memories and strange flashbacks he's been having. "Time…but how far back?"

"He could be in the future," North pointed out.

Bunny shook his head. "He's in the past…I know it. I can feel it, but how far? Where?" He tried to pull up those strange memories but all of a sudden his mind was blank. Everything had gone blank. He stared at North in fear. "What if he does something to mess up the timeline? I have to get to him."

North pushed in back on the cot. "Bunny, there's nothing you can do in your condition," he said sternly. "You need to rest. Ombric can find him."

The Pooka tried to shake North off him. The Russian didn't understand. Ombric may be Father Time but Jack would never go with him. Jack barely knew the man and was most likely very frightened and confused wherever he was. No, his mate needed him. Only Bunny had the knowledge to find Jack in the past all he needed was a starting point and his memory no longer wanted to provide him with that information.


	10. Chapter 10

Falling Through Time 10

Past

Everyone had questions about the future. They all wanted to know if the war against the Nightmare King would ever end and when and as much as Jack wanted to assure everyone that things would get better, that Pitch won't always be a threat and would one day not only be the Guardians' alley but one of them he knew that he couldn't without changing something and he was not about to sacrifice his grandfather, no matter how much of a monster he may be right now. Hell not so long ago, he would never have thought Pitch was capable of changing either. But he knew for a fact that there was still good inside the Nightmare King and he would do everything in his power to see that it was protected and released when the time was right.

Sitting alone in the tree tops he stared at the Moon hovering just over the horizon and barely seen in the bright blue sky. "I know you can hear me even if you're refusing to answer," he said, keeping his voice low. He didn't need to yell to be heard. "I don't know if you even know who I am yet, you will soon if you don't, but I need your help. Please, please listen to me just this once. I'm not asking to be sent back to my time –although if it's in your power it would be greatly appreciated – what I want…what I really want is you to take care of my family. The Guardians are the only family I truly remember and I know they must be missing me even though I'm nothing but trouble. Please don't let Bunny or Pitch fall back into depression. If Pitch falls the Fearlings will tear him apart and make him one of them again, and Bunny…the world needs Hope and despite how strong he is I don't know if he can handle losing another mate. Can you assure North and Tooth that I always loved them as I would my own parents and Sandy…keep his dreams bright and happy."

He waited, hoping to hear something…anything from MiM but as usually there was nothing. Jack wiped away his tears, only now realizing he was shredding tears. Talking to MiM always made him emotional either upset and in tears or angry as hell. He couldn't under the Man in the Moon and his strange ways. He was almost tempted to ask Nightlight to bring a message to MiM but he decided against it. For all he knew MiM might completely disregard it or it might do something to change history as well. He couldn't risk it. But maybe there was something he could do.

Climbing down from the tree he went into Big Root in search of Ombric. For a tree the inside was unbelievably large and twisted and every which way. He found the old wizard in the vast library pointing out some text in a large tomb to Bunnymund. The wizard eyes lit up the moment Jack walked in and Bunnymund's eyes narrowed when Ombric opened his mouth to ask something new about the future.

"Hush," the Pooka said and Jack was unsure if he meant him or the old man.

Jack rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Ah…Ombric, do you have any ink and parchment I can use?"

"Yes, of course, my boy," Ombric said going to a desk and pulling out several thick sheets, a small jar of ink and a quill. "Might I ask what you will be creating?"

Jack shrugged. "Just getting my thoughts to paper."

Ombric hesitated in giving him the tools. "Would you like a journal instead?"

"No," Jack assured, taking the ink and parchment. "Maybe in a few weeks if…well, if I don't go home."

"Alright. If you need anything else don't be afraid to ask."

"Thank you." He gave Bunnymund a shy smile, still unsure where they were stood now that Bunnymund knew Jack was his future mate. He didn't want to screw that up either. "I'll talk to you guys later." Not waiting for either to respond he hurried back outside and found a quiet sunny place where he could write. He didn't want to do this, wanted to believe the Guardians would be able to find him and bring him home but he had to accept facts; if his family was going to find him they would have done so by now. No, he was lost and he had to accept that fact. This letter was going to be his good-bye to them.

He wrote as fast as he could, not letting himself ponder his words and just let the words he felt flow onto the paper. He had to wipe at his eyes a few times. Never in his life did he think he would have to say goodbye to anyone. For so long he had been alone and unseen but when the Guardians took him in as one of them his whole life had changed. He had a family and friends, people who believed in him. He didn't want to give that up but maybe, just maybe he could find a life here. If not he would simply have to go back to being a wandering spirit and avoid messing with the timeline as much as possible.

Wiping at his eyes one last time he signed his name and fashioned an envelope. Then he printed in capitals not to open until the approximate date he had been thrown back in time. He wasn't good with dates but he was sure what he wrote was close enough. At least he hoped. If the date was too early he was sure it would bring a lot of weird questions to a past him. Time travel was really a pain in the ass, if was giving him a headache just thinking about all the paradoxes that traveling back in time must cause.

"Jack?" a familiar voice asked, nearly making Jack jump.

The youth shoved the envelope in his pocket. "Hey Bunny," he said as cheerfully as possibly even though he felt like breaking down. He fought to keep the smile as the Pooka sat next to him. "What brings you out here?"

"You looked rather upset," Bunnymund stated, his keen eyes watching Jack's face. "You've been crying."

"Pah…me? You must be seeing things. You need to get yourself some better glasses or tone down on the tint," Jack joked, giving his best smile.

The Pooka frowned and took off his tinted glasses before staring Jack in the eye. He raised a paw to the teen's face and ran his thumb under one eye, wiping away a stray tear. "Who are you trying to kid, you or me?"

Jack blinked and looked away. "I… I'm just a little homesick is all." His gaze wandered back to Bunnymund's. "You really should get arid of the glasses if you don't need them. I like seeing your eyes."

Bunnymund tilted his head to one side then pocketed the glasses. "It's brighter here than in the Warren. There's not a lot of natural light. It's always spring time but I use my magic to control it. Here it's not so easy."

Nodding, Jack stared down at his hands. "Yeah, I guess when you put it that way the sun can be a little painful. I didn't think about the difference between here and the Warren, considering this is Russia."

The Guardian of Hope grinned. "Well it is Russia. Try being here in the middle of winter when the sky is clear and sun shining brightly. It's blinding…but you must know that."

Jack nodded. "Yeah, I've been snow blind a few times even though I am a winter spirit. Maybe I should start wearing sunglasses." He gave a giggle and reached into Bunnymund's pocket for the green tinted glasses. At the same time he slipped the envelope into the pocket, knowing that unlike Ombric or Nicholas, Bunnymund would not open the letter until the date stated in order to not change the timeline. The Pooka would make sure everyone addressed in the letter read it and knew what had become of Jack.

He placed the glasses over his eyes and grinned widely. "What do you think? A little too eggish for me?"

Bunnymund leaned forward and rubbed his nose against Jack's. "I'll make you a pair with the most perfect egg shape imaginable. You'll love them."

Jack searched Bunnymund's eyes, seeing the love and adoration already in those emerald depths. He could be happy here. He could be happy being this Bunny's mate. He closed his eyes and leaned forward, resting his forehead against the other male's chest. Would it be cheating on his Bunny if he got with his mate's past self? He didn't know and he was slowly beginning to no longer care. He snuggled against Bunnymund, needing his warm and love, needing to no longer be lost and alone.


	11. Chapter 11

Falling Through Time 11

Present Day

It had taken a while but the dizziness and nausea finally subsided and Bunny was able to leave the infirmary without North trying to cure his ailment with some form of disgustingly sweet medicine. Some days Bunny swore the Cossack was trying to kill him with the stuff. It didn't help that Pitch kept encouraging the man, suggesting that this or that might work because _he_ was an expert on Pookas. That Pitch may be but what he was encouraging North to try had nothing to do with Pookas. Bunny concluded that the former Nightmare King must still be out to kill him or torture him at the very least. He wasn't quite sure which.

So weary of North and more disgusting medicine, Bunny hopped toward the study debating whether or not he should make a break for the Warren and renew his search for Jack from there. At least then if he felt ill he could rest in his own nest. Of course without Jack it would be rather lonely. Still it was better than staying here with two maniacs. Sometimes he longed for the days when Pitch Black was their enemy and not one of them but at least now he wasn't so much of a danger…well to anyone but Bunny it would seem.

"Shouldn't you still be in bed?" the very shade he had been thinking of asked from the shadows.

Bunny gave a surprised cry and reached for one of his boomerangs out of instinct but North must have taken them and his bandolier when he passed out. So he settled for glaring at Pitch. "What do you want, Koz?" he snapped.

Pitch had that smug look on his face. "Just checking on you. Did Nicholas tell you the good news?"

Bunny instantly brightened, thinking that the other must have found Jack while he was sleeping. "Is he home? Is Jack safe?"

The smug look vanished and Pitch sobered. "Ombric has arrived."

"Did he find Jack?"

"No, he wishes to speak with you first. Apparently he's afraid of disrupting past events much as you are but…" Pitch shook his head, looking a little lost himself. "The old man makes little sense. I swear either he's been bouncing through time too many times or he's finally losing his mind."

"What do you mean?"

For a moment Pitch's eyes searched Bunny's, as if he – Pitch Black – was afraid to voice what Father Time had advised. "He said the events of the past need to be seen through before Jack can come home."

"What does that mean?" Bunny shook his head in confusion and frustration. "Never mind. Ombric may be Father Time but I travelled through time millions of years before he was even born. If he refuses to help then I'll find Jack myself," he grumbled as he stormed toward the study. All he needed was his staff and maybe his over coat. If he was travelling to the past he would need to look as he once did even if it was a look he was no longer fond of and North often teased him about. To his utter surprise both his staff and over coat were waiting for him in the study. He blinked and stared at North who was chatting away with the older wizard or a mug of cocoa.

"Ah, Aster!" Ombric greeted when he spotted Bunny in the doorway. "Good, good. I was hoping you would awaken soon. Nightlight has narrowed down where young Jackson might be. Now the question remains exactly where in time he is and since Kozmotis's creatures have been unable to locate him it would seem we'll have to do some time hopping. Aster? Aster, are you listening to me?"

Bunny wasn't listening to the old man, his focus entirely on his over coat. His paws ran over it, the old fabric now worn and in need of stitching. Many times he had been tempted to do away with it but simply couldn't bear the thought. It was one of the few things he had left from his home world. It was all that he had left from his once powerful race. He paused when his paw went over the pocket that usually contained his glasses. The glasses weren't there, he had given them to Jack a few decades back, but something else was; an envelope that he was certain was never there before. Pulling it out, he looked it over. It was old and wrinkled and the envelope was yellowing and torn at the edges but the script on it was undeniably Jack's. His breath shuddered as he sat squatted on the floor and very carefully opened the deteriorating parchment. A tear rolled down his cheek as he began to read.

_Dear Bunny…Aster,_

_I know this may seem weird as all hell and I'm sorry but I couldn't think of any other way to get this to the right time and I really hope you held off opening this until the date on the envelope. I'm sorry. I'm such a screw up at times. I really don't know why MiM ever wanted me as a Guardian other than to bridge the gap between the Guardians and Pitch. Some days I think I failed at that too. It just seems like everything I do goes wrong but I hope this doesn't destroy everything we worked so hard for. I love you, I love all of you and I'm sorry for whatever pain I'm putting everyone through._

_Okay, I'm rambling. Look, I want you to know I'm okay but I need you to do a few things for me Bunny because…well…MiM never listens to me, ever, so I'm leaving it up to you, okay? Yeah, I'm still a pain but you love me. Okay, first off, smile. I'm not dead I'm just lost and sooner or later I'll find my way home until then it's up to you to keep holding onto Hope and bringing it to the others. No matter what, got it? I love you Kangaroo, I always will. You gave me Hope and love and a family and you have to keep strong for them._

_Second, make sure the others are safe and happy. Remind them to have fun and let go every now and then. Just because I'm not there doesn't mean they can't go out and have an epic snow ball fight with the yetis. North may get depress and slack off on all the cool toy designs so keep on him. Remember to challenge him from time to time by painting the most awesome designs on your eggs. And don't forget my favorite snowflake designs, you can always brag that I loved your eggs more to get him going…he hates it when you do that._

_Third, tell Tooth thank you for helping me with my memories – Pitch too but he'll just scoff so maybe not. Tell Tooth that she was the best mom I could ever want and that I love her with all my heart._

_Fourth, help Sandy keep his dreams bright. He may seem all powerful at times but he can get real sad at times and needs a hug even if he doesn't say anything. Remind him that even though I can't be there with you all that I'm still here._

_Fifth, if Nightlight is around give him a hug too. He never says he needs it but he does. There's some toys in my room that he likes, let him take whatever he wants. Hell, let him have the room if he wants, at least then it'll still have some use. I know he has his own room but he never decorates and I think North forgets about him sometimes because he's rarely around but he's my best friend and needs a little more love. You should see his room on the Moon…MiM spoils him. Maybe that's why his room at the pole is so empty. I think he could use a music player or…sorry, mind wandered again._

_Okay, sixth, this is a big one because I know he's the one who's going to be a real pain to work with, I mean seriously, I met his past self and he's scary as hell. I don't know how he changed from this Pitch here to the man I know as my grandfather. He's creepy as hell and has no emotions. What did you guys do to change him so drastically? Okay, sorry, need to focus. Pitch…he may act strong and aloft but his heart is like glass, it'll break far faster than he'll ever let on and that's what I'm afraid of. He says I'm the one that bridged the gap between him and the Guardians and made him finally take that step to being the Guardian of Courage and I'm terrified that with me gone he might fall back into his old ways if he doesn't find an anchor to hold onto. You need to be that anchor. You need to hold on to him, Aster and remind him that he is a Guardian; that he's loved and believed him. Remind him that I'm still here even if I'm not there with you. Remind him I love him and believed in him and always will._

_I'm running out of paper so listen up Bun, Bun. It goes for you too. I love you. I believe in you. Even if you can't find me I will always, ALWAYS love you and our kits. So you better take good care of everyone. I'm counting on you._

_Love_

_Jack_

"Do you remember that boy who caught Bunny's fancy back when the Guardians first years? What was his name?" North asked, his mind thoughtful as he sipped his cocoa.

Ombric tilted his head, as if he was fighting hard to remember the mysterious boy. "Joseph…Jacob… I believe Katherine had a small crush on him."

Katherine shot her adopted father a glare. "I never had a crush on him," she objected, folding her arms across her chest and leaning heavily against the back of her chair.

North shook his head. "She was just curious about him. He was a great inspiration to her stories."

"Exactly," the Guardian of Stories and Imagination nodded. She was only a little girl back then and it took several minutes to try and remember exactly which stories the boy had inspired her to write.

"What boy?" Pitch asked, slightly confused as he raked his brain.

"You remember," Tooth insisted with a teasing smile as she sat on the top of one of the sofas. "You attacked the village twice to get him. You wanted to make him your Darkling son or some such nonsense."

Pitch's hairless brows furrowed. The memory wasn't there. "My memories of my first few years on Earth are fuzzy at best."

The Cossack sighed, trying hard to remember the boy's name. He was only with them a few short weeks before vanishing. "White haired, talked funny. Ombric had to cast a spill so Katherine and the villagers could understand him. His English was a very strange dialect. What was his name?"

"Jack," Bunny muttered, staring at the letter.

"No," North said, waving a hand dismissively.

Bunny blinked and looked up from the letter to the three men. It took a moment to process their words and then the letter and put two and two together. "Jack… Nick, it's Jack. That was Jack."

"No, it couldn't have been."

"Aster?" Pitch asked, placing a hand on Bunny's shoulder.

The Pooka looked up, not rejecting when the shade took the letter from him. Some of the words were hard to read due to the tear drops marring the parchment and ink but he made them out and now he couldn't stop the tears from flowing from his eyes and down his furry cheeks. He let Pitch read the letter as he turned toward North and Ombric with renewed hope. "I know where he is," he breathed. "I know where Jack is."

The others stared at him in confusion.

"Yes, the old Santoff Clausen," Ombric said as if that was old news.

Pitch passed the letter to North, looking nearly as shaken as Bunny was. "There's no date, Aster. How could you know the precise time this was written?"

"Jack is horrible with dates and times," North agreed as he began reading. "And the boy back then…could it be?"

"It has to be," Bunny whispered, wiping away the tears from his cheeks.

"But I don't even remember the exact date," North said, standing as he read over the letter once more. "There's nothing here to indicate the year."

"How old was Katherine when she had that crush?" Pitch asked, still trying to remember. He vaguely remembered a boy who had caught his interest. "My apologies, Katherine. You're burst of inspiration."

The woman rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Ombric leaned forward in his seat and steeple his fingers. "Thirteen. However, we may have a situation. "There are events in the past that must be seen through. If we extract Jack now then we may change history."

"And if we don't _he_ can change history," North countered.

Pitch was still trying to catch up with the rest, his memory of those times slow and filled with darkness. He glanced from the two wizards to Nightlight standing silently across the room to Sandy next to him, the two women, and then to Bunny. Fear suddenly filled him as a brief memory hit him, revealing something so horrible that it seized his heart. "Aster, you need to find him as quickly as possible," he said urgently.

"Why?" Tooth asked, surprised by the sudden fear that filled that shade's voice. She fluttered to North's side, taking the letter from the Russian.

Pitch didn't look at her, his gold-silver eyes meeting Bunny's. "Because, my past self succeeds in turning him into Fearling. He won't survive the change to be my Darling son. He won't even be a Fearling Prince. Back then there was little left of me that was human. All I wanted was power and Jack, like Nightlight and Katherine, would be – was – an extremely wealthy power source, with or without his staff."

The fairy inhaled sharply and everyone stared at him in horror.


	12. Chapter 12

Falling Through Time 12

Past

Jack awoke feeling refreshed and happy for the first time in weeks. He lay in Bunnymund's nest with the warm Pooka wrapped protectively around him. Even without the thick blanket – Bunnymund had a hard time with the cold Russian nights even though it was rather warm in Jack's opinion but then they never saw eye to eye when it came to temperatures – Jack was sweltering, but he wouldn't complain. He felt safe and loved with Bunnymund just as he did with his Bunny and after a long night of making love – yep, he was sure to have screwed up the timeline somehow by doing that – Jack still felt sore in places he was actually happy to feel sting. His muscles were tense but it was a happy stiffness. It had been a while since he and Bunny had made wild passionate love and this Bunnymund was more than ready to please.

Snuggling closer to his love he closed his eyes and tried to sleep a little longer but guilt slowly wormed its way into his heart. Had he just cheated his Bunny? He shook that thought off. It didn't matter anymore. He had accepted his fate and was going to make the best of it and if that meant sleeping in the arms of his lover in the past then so be it, at least it was the same being.

Unable to fall back asleep Jack carefully wiggled out of Bunnymund's arms and got out of bed. He pulled on his pants as he watched the Pooka sleep. Without the silly over coat Bunnymund looked just like his future self, all blue-grey fur and white scruff the only difference was the peacefulness on his face. He seemed more at ease with the world around him even though he was out of place. The Warren was quite different from what Jack was used to. There was still the valley and underground garden but there seemed to be more rooms and the eggs…well there weren't as many and those that did exist seemed more mechanical and covered in armor. They weren't as mystical as the ones in the future which kind of seemed backwards but that was simply how it was. While Bunnymund slept Jack explored.

There were caverns he had never seen before or at least was never shown and Jack absently wondered by Bunny would not show him the wonders the Warren had to hold. He found the chocolate room where eggs were busy stirring large pots, dark chocolate, light chocolate, white chocolate and others that Jack couldn't possible name. They looked at him – or at least he thought they did, they had no eyes – as he passed by and peaked into each pot. Another egg tugged on his pant leg. When Jack looked down he was offered a handful of tiny chocolate eggs and then shooed off.

He laughed and smiled at him. "Thank you" he said with a nod of his head. Of course the egg couldn't respond but it bent at the little stick legs in a strange sort of bow and then scurried away. Smiling, Jack unwrapped one and popped it in his mouth, sucking softly in order to relish the taste. These were different from the chocolates he was accustomed, a little wilder. He wasn't quite sure what the taste was but he liked it, a lot.

He began sucking on a second one as he strolled through caverns and corridors until he came to a vast room that was filled with eggs of every size and color, some of creatures that no longer existed, others man made…or maybe Pooka made. It was like a museum of eggs and Jack knew for a fact that such a thing didn't exist in the future Warren and if it did it was locked away where no one could find it just as many of the other caverns and corridors were.

He reached out to touch a large jewel one on a pedestal. He had never seen anything like it before. It must have taken the creator months, maybe years to build. Surely it must have been a great treasure from someone who held Bunnymund at a great importance. Maybe MiM gave it to him because as talented as North was this wasn't his handiwork.

"Don't," Bunnymund said, his voice just above a whisper as he came up behind Jack and gently reached past him to catch Jack's hands. His paws curled over the youth's hands and gently pulled them to Jack's chest. "It's very fragile," he explained, pressing his front to Jack's back.

"Did you make it?" Jack asked, his eyes still on the bejeweled egg.

"No," the larger spirit breathed as he chinned Jack. "It was created a very, very long time ago by my people. It is one of their last relics next to the one on the tip of my staff. They are all I have left of them."

"I'm sorry for what Pitch did to them."

The Pooka inhaled deeply then let his breath out slowly and pressed his cheek to Jack's head as if just remembering Jack knew him in the future and most likely knew his past if they were mates. "It was a very long time ago."

Jack nodded but pulled Bunnymund's arms around him and hugged them. "I know," he whispered.

For some time they just stop there and admired the beauty of the eggs in the museum. The whole time Bunnymund held Jack as his future counterpart would. It felt right and Jack relaxed. It was so easy forget he was in the past and just think everything was normal and that later they might visit North where Jack still technically lived because the Warren was too warm most days. He wondered how long it would be before Nicholas created the new Santoff Clausen. It was still years from now he was sure.

From the corner of his eye he noticed a small shadow out of place. His eyes narrowed and he was tempted to tell Bunnymund about it but it took the form of a mare, Pitch's – at least the future Pitch's – symbol. He wasn't sure if it meant the Nightmare King was taunting him by telling him he knew where is was or if it was his Pitch trying to tell him that he and the Guardians were on their way to bring him home. Regardless, he dismissed it. If this Pitch even attempted to harm his family he would be in for a world of pain. Powers or not he would kick the dark lord's ass if he so much as looked at Bunnymund or the others the wrong way.

"Have you ever been to an Autumn Festival before?" Bunnymund suddenly asked, tilted his head enough to look Jack in the eye. "The villagers make a rather grand even of it and Nicholas goes a little ga-ga and makes all the children toys. He may make you something."

Jack smiled and hugged Bunnymund's arms a little tighter. "I think I have everything I need right here," he murmured, not caring if they attended the festival or went back to bed as long as they were together.

. . .

Present Day

"What do you mean we have to let history play out?" Bunny all but yelled at Ombric. "Did you not hear Kozmotis? He's going to change Jack into a Fearling. A Fearling! There's no coming back from that!" He stomped around the room, waving his arms about angrily. "If you think for one moment I'm going to stand by and let that monster take my mate…no offense, mate but…can't you do anything. If you changed him can't you bring him back?"

The shade shook his head, looking as uncomfortable as everyone else. "If I could it will take millennia to sort out all the Fearlings and find Jack and even if I do find him there may be nothing of Jack left to save. The people converted into Fearlings lose all the humanity. They're stripped bare and twisted into what the Fearlings want."

"Yes, but Jack was able to bring back your humanity," Tooth pointed out, confused about why they were debating about this rather than acting.

"True, but it wasn't just Jack. It took centuries before my human half was strong enough to push through. It started when Katherine returned my locket to me and reminded me of my daughter. Jack only pulled me the rest of the way."

"Perhaps," North interjected as he stroked his beard. "But there must be something more. There must be a way to bring Jack back from being a Fearling."

"Are you all insane?" Bunny snapped, whirling on them. "Are you seriously considering letting Jack become a Fearling and _then_ saving him? I say screw that. I'm going after him."

"Aster, please," Ombric said, his voice stern and not allowing for argument. "You spent your life protecting time and stopping others from changing the past. Now you're proposing we do just that? You? I understand Jack is your lover but by doing this you may very well disrupt history yourself. You can destroy everything we worked for by doing this. If it is Jack's destiny to be a Fearling then we must let it happen."

Bunny's eyes narrowed but before he could respond Tooth had flown across the room and got into the wizard's face. "Jack is one of us! We've never left one of us behind and we sure as hell aren't now. That boy is like a son to me and I'll fight tooth to nail for him, even if it means fighting you." Her wings hummed anxiously but that wasn't what caught Bunny's attention. The fairy had one hand to her side and was motioning for Bunny to hurry up and leave.

Slowly Bunny inched back, fetching his staff and over coat from the chair before backing out of the room. Father Time was strong but not strong enough to stop the ancient Pooka from moving through time. He hurried to North's personal workshop and was just about to lock it behind him when the large man pushed the door open and brushed past him. A split second later Pitch followed suit and pushed the door closed behind him.

"Don't even think of stopping me," Bunny growled at the two as he shrugged on the over coat.

"We're not here to stop you, rabbit," Pitch grumbled, his arms folded over his narrow chest and eyes challenging. "I'm going with you."

"As am I," North said as he grabbed his own coat from behind his desk. "I'm not certain of exactly how far back we need to go but I'm certain if we go to the last Autumn Festival we'll find answers there."

"What about Ombric?" Bunny questioned as he began gathering his magic to open a time portal.

North smirked. "Tooth and Katherine will keep him busy and if that doesn't work I told Phil to have the yetis form a dog pile on him. That should give us enough time to jump into the past and hopefully bounce back before he realizes we're gone."

That made Bunny grin. He highly doubted the yetis would do that but it was nice to think they would buy them time like that. "Next time Pitch gets out of hand we just get them to pile on top of him too, right?"

"Dah," North agreed with a laugh.

Pitch rolled his eyes. "Where's Sanderson? Why the hell isn't he here?"

The other two Guardians looked at one another, only now realizing Sandy hadn't been with them since returning from the Moon. Bunny shook his head. They didn't have time to worry about the ancient Guardian. They had to get to Jack and now. Hopefully North was right. With luck they would find Jack at the Autumn Festival and be able to get to him before the past Pitch gets his claws into him and forever changes him into a Fearling.


	13. Chapter 13

Falling Through Time 13

Past

The entire village of Santoff Clausen was decorated in vibrant Fall colors. In the center of the village there were vending booths and games and even a Farris wheel, something Jack was sure didn't exist in this time but was nonetheless there. Children came running up to Bunnymund who handed out treats to each and every one of them. The Pooka received numerous hugs and thank yous before they ran off to play. Jack was rather impressed, for such a small town they threw a rather large shindig. And of course where Bunnymund was handing out chocolate there was Nicholas handing out toys, but to Jack's relief the children didn't seem to take sides on who had the better gifts. That competition between the two Guardians must have come later on.

For a while Jack just wandered around the fairground looking at everything and admiring all the work put into it. He never dreamed anything like this existed so long ago.

"Jack!" Nicholas called, placing an arm around the boy's shoulders and pulling him in for a one armed hug. "Did you get the grand tour of the Warren or did rabbit-man keep you cooped up in his burrow?" he asked with a knowing smile. "I was afraid you do wouldn't make it for the fair."

"Bun-ny-mund," Bunnymund pronounced slowly as he glared daggers at the Russian. "You know my name in just about every language, Cossack. Don't you dare manipulate the boy with your silliness."

Nicholas grinned childishly and gave Jack a wink. "Maybe you can yank that stick out of his butt next time you're alone."

Jack opened his mouth to comment but Bunnymund took his arm and led him away. "Perhaps the bird lady can knock some maturity into you when she returns from collecting teeth," he called over his shoulder at Nicholas before grumbling. "At the very most her mini-selves could take a few bites out of him."

Jack grinned as he glanced back at Nicholas. Okay, so maybe there was some competition between them after all. He gave a yelp when the young Russian suddenly appeared at his side and wrapped an arm around his shoulders again. He was suddenly sandwiched between the two taller males. "Okay…" he murmured instinctively knowing Nicholas was just doing this to bug Bunnymund. He seemed to be more impulsive than Jack at this age.

"Nicholas," the Pooka growled in a warning voice.

"I just wanted to let you know that Katherine made some carrot soup for you and has something special for Jack. I think the two of you broke that young girl's heart," Nicholas teased with a grave face, as if he was disappointed in the two.

Jack felt sort of bad for the girl but he was surprised by how easily Bunnymund brushed it off. "Then it's a good thing the child has such a large crush on you to fall back on," Bunny said, surprising the young man.

Nicholas let go of Jack and just stared at Bunnymund. "No she doesn't," he said, not so much denying the words but caught off guard by them.

Bunnymund only smile and led Jack away.

"Does she?" Jack asked even though he already knew in the future North and Katherine had been together a number of years before she left for the Moon while he made his home in the North Pole.

"Yes."

Katherine must have been much older when she and North finally got together because it just seemed weird for the two to get together while she was just a kid and Nicholas a grown man. Then again he shouldn't be one to talk. His relationship with Bunny wasn't normal by any means, especially right now.

They went to the booths and began playing different games and trying foods from various faraway lands that the Guardians had visited. There was a vast variety of food from Asia that Toothiana had brought from her homeland. They were very spicy but Jack enjoyed everything, some he had tried before when his Tooth would make him dinner at her palace or in his travels painting leaves and bringing winter. He enjoyed himself greatly and laughed more than he had in a long time. Everything was great except he began wondering just where Sandy was. He had been told the Sandman was indeed one of the Guardians in this time but he had yet to appear and the others were beginning to worry. Could something have happened to little golden man?

He quickly forgot about Sandy when the sky suddenly lit up in colorful fireworks. For a brief moment he thought many it was Sandy causing the light display but he soon spotted Ombric and Nicholas lighting fireworks. The children cheered and giggled, the smaller ones covering their ears with each bang and smiling in awe.

Jack smiled brightly. He loved fireworks above all else. He loved the way they lit up the sky but one bang was far louder than the others and the entire ground shook. Everyone looked around in surprise and then a sudden shudder hit before suddenly the tunnels under the village collapsed and the entire town fell ten feet, taking everyone with it. There were screams and cries and then soft whimpering and sobs.

Jack coughed as the tossed up soil and dust slowly cleared. He could barely see anyone. What the hell just happened? "Jack?" he heard Bunnymund call and felt warm paws grab his shoulders and touch every inch of his face.

"I'm alright," he assured, touching his love's face as well.

Others were calling out to family and friends and slowly people were gathering to make sure everyone was alright. There were a number of injuries, broken bones and cuts and scrapes but no fatalities. Everyone had been very lucky.

"Nicholas!" Katherine cried as she and Nightlight ran across the wreckage of the village toward the injured Cossack.

The Russian opened his arms. He was obviously in pain but he held himself in check as the girl ran into his arms. "Katherine," he breathed in relief and held her tightly. He wrapped an arm around Nightlight as well and pulled both children close. "It's alright…it's alright. Ombric?" he called out.

"Here," the wizard called back. He started calling out names, checking to make sure every man, woman and child was accounted for before having everyone gather around Big Root's roots. It was the only building/tree standing left.

Everyone was asking questions, demanding to know what had happened but no one had any answers. Bunnymund assured his tunnels would never collapse that it had to be some sort of mistake but Jack was sure he knew the cause when he spotted shadows not attached to anyone moving about the huge hole in the ground as darkness filled blocked out the night sky. He barely had a chance to yell out a warning before the battle cries of Fearlings filled the deep hole and bouncing off the walls. A malicious cackling could be heard above them.

"Everyone back," Ombric yelled, motioning for the villagers to hide amongst Big Root's large roots. There was no way to get back up into the tree but at least it could offer some shelter.

"Oh, did I disrupt the festivities?" Pitch's dark voice moved like silk throughout the remains of the village as the Guardians helped the people to shelter. "It would seem no one invited us so I decided we'd crash the party."

"Seriously?" Jack muttered to himself as he helped and elderly lady to the roots. A man in his early thirties took her from him and got her to safety.

"Go away, Pitch," Bunnymund growled as he stood protectively in front of the villagers. Nicholas stood next to him but neither had any weapons, only themselves.

Katherine protectively took a step in front of Nicholas, as if she alone could take on Pitch but the man picked her up and moved her behind him. Nightlight on the other hand had his diamond dagger staff with his Moonbeam partner shining brightly. He glanced to Jack as if asking if they should use their combined light once more. Jack nodded. He wasn't fond of this particular way of fighting but if the frost on his skin was his only weapon then he would use it. He went to remove his shirt but the Fearlings decided to attack. They rushed the Guardians, knocking Jack to the ground and bringing weapons down of the elder warriors.

Jack hit hard. He gave a grunt of pain but when he looked up he was almost delighted to see ice under his hands. The rush of power he felt earlier came back, filling him as it did before. Twisting onto his back he sent a wave of magic toward the nearest Fearling and cheer silently as the demon felling out of the sky frozen solid. His power was back and he didn't need his conduit. "About time," he grumbled as he rolled to his feet and started blasting the Fearlings, Shadow Men and Dream Pirates with winter magic until they backed away.

"Jack…"Nicholas breathed in surprise, obviously impressed.

Jack smiled at him but his focus quickly switched to Bunny when he saw a gash on the Pooka's forehead and blood spilling into his eyes. "Aster!" he cried, placing a hand over his mate's brow to stop the bleeding.

"I'm fine," Bunnymund tried but Jack would have none of it. He kept his cold hand against the Pooka's brow as he used his teeth and free hand to rip the sleeve off his sweater. Once it was off he used it to staunch the wound.

"Hold this here," he instructed, his voice firm. He had just place Bunnymund's paw over the fabric when he felt something wrap around his waist and yank him back. "No!" he yelled, reaching out for Bunnymund as the Pooka tried to catch his hand. He was yanked into the darkness where Pitch's dark laughter surrounded him and Fearlings brushed against his chilled skin.

. . .

Not far from Santoff Clausen Sandy stood on a sand cloud, his eyes closed as his mind connected through the endless stream of time and communed with the past, future and alternate versions of himself, silently debating his role in the events happening all around him. There was no clear answer but after hours of debate he finally came to a decision. It was time to act.


	14. Chapter 14

Falling Through Time 14

Bunny, North and Pitch appeared within the enchanted forest just outside the village. Immediately the Enchantress and forest animals descended on them, sensing Pitch's darkness and ready to battle as they had been battling Fearlings moments before the village fell underground. The Enchantress lifted her sword, ready to strike the Nightmare King down while his back was to her.

"Stop," North yelled, yanking Pitch out of the way and bringing his swords up to block the blow. "Enchantress, stand down. It's me, North."

The woman stared at him blankly, not recognizing him in the least but then her magic inched out and gently stroked his, feeling out the familiar magic. Her eyes widened and she gestured for the Bear and other woodland creatures to back down. "Nicholas St. North?" the mystical being asked in her musical voice. Her gaze turned to Pitch and then Bunny and back to North. "What has happened? Why is he with you? Why are you…you…" She waved her hand, not wanting to say old or fat but the evidence was before her.

North gave a chuckled. "Time travel," was all he said. "The boy Jack, have you seen him?"

She shook her head. "No. The…" Her eyes narrowed as she glared at Pitch, still confused as to why he would be with the two Guardians. "Nightmare King has attacked the village. It disappeared into the ground! I don't know what to do. The fairy queen and Sandman have yet to respond to my signal. I don't know what to do."

North glanced to Bunny and Pitch. They already had a mission and they couldn't get sidetracked but there were people in danger. He looked to the Enchantress. "Take the Bear and gather the reindeer. Use your magic to form a ramp to what's left of the village and get everyone into the shelter of the forest. We'll try to help as soon as we can."

She looked at Bunny sniffing the ground. "And what do I tell your eh…younger selves?"

"Nothing," Bunny snapped, his nose twitching. "I've got his scent. Let's go."

The Russian gave the Enchantress a lopsided smile and shrug. "Good to see you Enchantress," he said before running after Bunny and Pitch. As much as he would love to chat with the beautiful woman – he hadn't seen her in centuries – he had work to do and his adopted son needed him. There was no way in hell he would allow Pitch, past or present, to convert Jack into a Fearling.

"Bunny," he yelled to the Pooka. Bunny paused and glanced back. "Don't wait for us, just go and get Jack. We'll catch up," North instructed.

Bunny hesitated for a heartbeat and then gave a curt nod and began running so fast he disappeared in a fraction of a second.

Pitch glanced at North, his mouth opening as if to say something before firmly closing. He had the same fear in his eyes as Bunny, maybe more so since he already knew the outcome if Bunny didn't reach Jack in time.

"Go," North said firmly. "You know where they are."

"I believe so," Pitch confirmed even though his memory was still foggy. He paused as he turned to follow in the direction Bunny had gone. "Don't take too long. You wouldn't want to miss a chance to kick my butt." He gave a grin and small wink before fading into the shadows.

"Some days I wonder about that man," North muttered under his breath but he dismissed it as something to ponder when they were back in their own time. He wasn't nearly as fast as Bunny or Pitch but he began running in the general direction the other two went, hoping he didn't accidently come across his younger self in the process.

. . .

Bunnymund snarled in rage as Jack was ripped from his arms. He didn't wait, didn't stop to think logically, he attacked. His claws ripped at the Fearlings, tearing into them as he fought to get to his Jack. But it didn't matter how many Fearlings he took down they continued to swarm him until Jack was out of sight and there was nothing left but blackness. "NO!" he howled.

He felt rather than saw Nicholas next to him. The Cossack had no weapons but that didn't stop him from punching and kicking with all his might. Together, bit by bit, they made their way through the endless number of dark creatures but Bunnymund was terrified it would be too late by the time they reached Jack.

. . .

Annoyance filled Jack more than anger or fear. After spending decades around the future Pitch and his Nightmares as well as the odd Fearling – for whatever reason they weren't so prominent in the future – Jack wasn't afraid or even surprised to be suddenly grabbed by the shadows or dragged in front of Pitch due to either some smartass remark, just for the shit of it – yes, Pitch may be his grandfather but he loved scaring the shit out of Jack or playing head games when he could – or when he's gotten so out of hand with the Guardians his elders didn't know what else to do but hand him over to his grandfather for some firm reprimanding that the others had trouble falling through with. So rather than being frightened when he was deposited in front of the Nightmare King he gave his most bored face and stood up to him just as he would his Pitch.

"Are you kidding me?" he snapped, acting as arrogant as possible. "You know if you want to talk you can always just as me to visit. It's the polite thing to do or have the Fearlings made you forget politeness because serious, dude, if I pulled this stunt you'd be yelling at me for months on end." He quickly hid a smirk at the utter confusion at the shade's face and the way his head tilted as if not understanding simple English.

"You are a very strange child," the Nightmare King said, his sickly amber eyes glowing softly.

"Yeah, my grandfather tells me that all the time. What do you want, other than to turn me into a Fearling Prince because thanks but no thanks."

"Very odd," the dark king muttered as he walked around Jack and inspected him. "Why do you not fear me?"

Jack squared his shoulders and kept his mind blank just as he had been taught to by Sandy if he wanted to keep his fear and thoughts hidden. "Because there's nothing to fear, not even fear it self." He turned to meet the King's gaze. "Why do you insist on following me?"

A thin smile curved Pitch's lips upward. "You intrigue me. A child trap in time with unfathomable winter powers that he can't seem to access. Is that not intriguing?"

That made Jack shrug. He didn't really think it was so special, not anymore at least. It was simply who he was and the fact that he couldn't access his powers for the last few weeks wasn't his fault. One, he didn't have his staff; second, someone broke the thing to shards. It wasn't his fault. "Not really."

"Hmm…yet now it's back," the shade observed as his long fingers reached out to touch Jack's snowy white hair.

Jack turned again and pulled out of his reach. "Personal space."

"Hmm…such power. Not nearly as powerful as Nightlight or that Pooka but still quite powerful. A perfect Darkling child," the older man observed.

"Yeah…not happening." Jack inhaled sharply when the Nightmare King suddenly grabbed his face and held him still.

"And just how do you plan to stop me?"

Fear hit Jack as he tried to access his power. For a brief moment it seemed as if it wouldn't come to him again but them, in a rush that knocked the King of Nightmares off his feet, it all came to him. Jack shifted forms. Ice raced up his body, hard as diamonds, until every inch of him was covered. A cold winter wind filled the valley and reached out to the remains of the village and forest beyond. With it came snow, blowing and whirling and forcing the Fearlings back to reveal the Moon above. The light of the Moon highlighted Jack's ice, making him brighter and forcing the Fearlings further back.

"Don't make me fight you, Pitch," he said, his voice echoing in this form. He moved toward the shade slowly. "Trust me, this isn't what you want. You might not understand now but it's something you'll regret in the future."

The shadow man snarled as he stepped back into the shadows. "Subdue him," he ordered his minions.

Jack closed his eyes in disappointment. Fine, if he had to fight then he'll fight. He let his magic lash out and pushed it into the ground until the very Earth itself answered him, thanks in part to the way his magic had mingled with Bunny's when they first mated and then reinforced when he mated with his love's younger self. Jagged pillars of ice erupted from the ground all around him, forming a shield of sorts that the Fearlings had to maneuver through to get to him. Then he formed a new crook staff, one of ice and magic to use as a conduit. He had never done so before but in desperate situations came desperate solutions.

He froze every Fearling that came near him, slashed every Dream Pirate and Shadow Man that dared to come near him until they learned to stay back. He was almost gig with the fact that his powers were back and at their fullest when a green and grey blur to the right caught his attention.

"Aster?" he whispered with a small smile. It was quickly wiped off his face when a black arrow struck him. It bounced off ice form and returned to the shadows but the impact had shocked him enough to lose focus and return to his natural form. He just managed to duck as another arrow whizzed by. Pitch was firing at him…at him? He had to remind himself over and over again this wasn't his Pitch. That no matter how mad he might make his Pitch that his grandfather would never truly hurt him. This man wasn't his grandfather…not yet. And that was his downfall. The next arrow took him in the side and it threw him to the ground.

"Jack!" Bunnymund yelled as the Nightmare King casually strolled up to the fallen ice spirit.

"You will make an excellent Winter Prince, all you're missing is a touch of darkness," the shade purred as he touched the back of Jack's head.

The boy grunted, his hand pressing firmly against his side. The arrow had already turned to shadow and was entering his blood stream. He could feel it rushing through him. It burned hotter than any flame. "No…" he whispered past the pain, forcing himself to his knees. There were tears in his eyes. Tears of disappointment, hurt and sorrow shimmered against his lashes but he wasn't ready to give up just yet. He knew without a doubt he would never see his loved ones again, never sleep in Bunny's arms or feel his warmth, never laugh with North, hid his teeth from Tooth and her questing fingers to ensure they were still pearly white without any cavities, or tell Sandy his deepest darkest fears while his Pitch helped him try to conquer. He knew this and accepted it but it would bring them such pain when they learned what happened to him and that would always be his greatest regret. But there was one thing he could do to lessen the blow.

The Nightmare King seemed please when the child didn't fight him or pull away, as if finally accepting his place by his side. "Yes, that's a good boy. Give in to the fear."

Jack leaned close and the shade leaned down to hear whatever his last words might be. "Kozmotis," Jack whispered, as if telling a secret. His hands gripped the shade's arms when the Nightmare King tried to jerk away. "I know you're in there. I know you can hear me. I believe in you." He doubled up in pain as the last words passed his lips.

The Nightmare King stared down at him in surprise but before he could respond another shadow descended on the shade and he was thrown away from Jack. Everything became a blur of commotion and Jack was sure he was losing his mind to the darkness growing within him as he witnessed two Pitches rolling around on the ground. Then Bunnymund was leaning over him and his shirt was torn off.

"Jack…Jack," the Pooka repeated over and over again. Jack could feel his fear, could taste it like a fine wine and he screamed against it, fought not to feed on that fear.

"Bunny…" he breathed as his own fear came to the forefront. "Aster, go. You shouldn't see this. Go."

Bunnymund shook his head as he combed his fingers through Jack's hair. "No…no, Jack. I'm not going to lose you. I won't let him take you from me like he has everything else. I can't…"

Jack smiled softly. "You're stronger than you think. I'll see you around, Bun…Bun…" His eyes closed as the last of his fight left him.

"NO!" Bunnymund screamed in agony. He pressed his hand against Jack's side, willing all his magic into the youth to suck out the poison consuming his love. He wasn't about to lose Jack as he had his first mate, his child and his entire race. He couldn't lose Jack. Not now, not after finally opening his heart once more. When his magic failed him he pressed his face against the boy's cold chest and sobbed.

. . .

From several dozen yards away Bunny stared in horror as his younger self mourned over Jack and Pitch fought to subdue his younger version. His breath became labored. They were too late. They got there too late. His heart clenched and knees felt weak. No…


	15. Chapter 15

Falling Through Time 15

The turned gold as swirls of dreamsand filled the sky. Pitch was never so happy to see his counterpart even if this was the past version of him. With one last punch he twisted and rolled away from his younger, darker version, giving enough separation for Sandy to do what he had to do. He wasn't surprised when both he and the younger shade were wrapped in dreamsand. His eyes narrowed as he looked to the Sandman wielding duo sand whips and looking ready for battle.

"Not me, you ninny, him," he said, his voice dark but with a hint of amusement as he nodded to the other shade. For a brief moment Sandy looked confused but then he took a good look at Pitch and felt change in his magic. His eyes glazed over as if his thoughts and mind were far away, no doubt communing with his other selves throughout time and space, then they cleared and his sand fell away from Pitch and focused solely on the present Nightmare King.

Pitch gave him a nod, although he couldn't help but grin as his younger self thrashed and screamed in outrage. "Might want to knock him out. Tender ears all around us."

Sandy tilted his head to the side in confusion before nodding and doing just that. The Nightmare King fell to the ground unconscious.

Pitch turned away from the two and hurried to Jack's unconscious form. He knelt next to Bunnymund, surprising the Pooka as he reached for the boy. Bunnymund went to shove him away fearing that this Pitch was no better than the other but he was quickly stopped as Pitch took control of the Fearlings and had them wrap the Pooka to keep him still while he inspected Jack's injury. The wound was deep but it missed vital arteries and due to Jack's physical state – the kid wasn't really alive to begin with – there were no serious injuries. Nonetheless, the arrow must have hurt like hell and the shock alone must have caused the boy to faint.

"Jack," he said, gently slapping the boy's cheek. There was no reaction.

"Get your paws off him!" Bunnymund snarled.

Rolling his eyes Pitch motioned one hand and formed a gag over the Pooka's mouth. He looked around, spotting Bunny on the edge of the woods looking completely shell shocked. "Aster, we need Nightlight. Find Nightlight."

Of course Bunny was too consumed with shock to do more than stand there. Pitch sighed and looked to Bunnymund. Nope, no help there either. Both Pookas were filled with grief and fear. Finally he looked to Sandy. "Please, if we're to save this child I need Nightlight," he pleaded. "I know you may not understand but he means the world to me. I will not allow him to be changed into a Fearling because of my past mistakes and greed."

A few images passed over Sandy's head but he quickly agreed, however, rather than go fetch Nightlight himself he sent out a wave of dreamsand. Pitch sighed. He would have to take what he could. Returning his focus to Jack. The Fearlings were already moving within him but they hadn't taken hold yet. The process was long and painful and could take hours. "Aster, get over here, your mate needs you."

The elder Bunny seemed to snap out of his confused, shock state and shack himself. "Right," he said quickly before hopping down to them.

Pitch looked to the younger Pooka. "Can you stay calm long enough for us to help Jack?"

It took a moment but Bunnymund nodded in agreement. Pitch removed the gag and then turned his complete focus on Jack. Then, when Bunnymund made no witty comment and Bunny knelt next to Jack's head, Pitch pushed his power into the gash on Jack's side and wrapped it around the Fearling slowly infecting the boy. It stopped them from moving forward but they fought against him, wanting desperately to claim the boy for their own.

"No," Pitch snarled, holding fast. He needed Nightlight to cleanse Jack but until the ethereal boy arrived all he could do was try and hold the Fearlings still. "Jack, wake up," he snapped, needing the child to wake up and use his magic to help him. "Aster, hold up his head. Good, now I need you to access his magic and force him to change forms. Fearlings don't like ice. It might be enough to slow them down until Nightlight arrives. Sandy, can you…change the Fearlings while they're in him?"

The Sandman looked thoughtful as he floated up to them. He studied Jack's wound as he sat next to Pitch, his tiny hands going to the wound. Carefully he pressed two fingers into the gash and sent out his magic, helping Pitch ensnare them and preventing them from going any further inside Jack, but once inside a host they could not be changed back.

Jack gave a cry, his whole body jerking in agony at the invasion on his tired and sore body. "Damn!" he cried, his eyes flying open in pain. He nearly shot into a sitting position if it weren't for Bunny catching him and forcing him back down. "Son-of-a-…ow…"

"Oh stop being such a drama queen, it's barely a flesh wound," Pitch reprimanded as Jack centered himself. "You haven't felt real pain yet."

"It was a bloody arrow!" Jack yelled at him before blinking in surprise and staring up at him. "Pitch?"

The shade nodded.

"Grandpa?"

Pitch laughed at that and noted the way Jack moved, as if he was about to throw himself in his arms if it weren't for the wound on his side. "Yes, Jackson, it's me."

The child smiled as he rested against Bunny's furry lap. "It was a big arrow," he whined, as if that made all the difference.

"Uh huh, and Sandy took it like a man while you whine a baby. Now hush. Bunny's going to help you switch forms, alright? There's a number of Fearlings writhing around in you. I'm going to have Nightlight flash bomb them, alright? Between his light and your ice that should clear them out, understand?"

"No," Jack muttered, his eyes already drooping.

"Stay awake, Jackie," Bunny said as he gently stroked Jack's cheek. "Come on now, let's get you in your ice form, okay? I know it hurts but you're stronger than the Fearlings. Come on, we need you, Jack. I need you."

"You're his family," Bunnymund suddenly said, finally coming out of his shock as realization hit him. He glanced from Bunny to Pitch. "You're his grandfather?" he asked in sudden understanding. "You're the one he's always talking about. No wonder he refused to speak your name."

"Would you have understood?" Pitch asked but his attention returned to Jack as slowly the boy's body covered in ice and then solidified until the boy was completely an ice being. "Good boy," Pitch purred, touching his grandson's face. "Now hold this form. Just like that. Good…good. There we go. Sandy, you still have a firm hold on the Fearlings? Good."

"Did we make it?" North's voice suddenly bellowed from the edge of the woods as he rushed to them.

"Fashionably late as always," Pitch teased as the Russian hurried to them. But to his relief Nightlight was with him otherwise he would have commented on the Enchantress enchanting him and making him forget the whole reason they were there.

Nightlight came to a halt when he saw Pitch and then the Nightmare King behind the gathered Guardians. His eyes widened in confusion at the sight of two Bunnymunds and two Pitches and he glanced questioningly at North, understanding that he was also another version of the Nicholas St. North he knew. He understood the concept of time travel and that Jack was from the future but seeing these three just confused him.

"Nightlight," North said in a fatherly tone that took the spectral boy by surprise. "We need you to give the biggest and brightest burst of light you can create right next to Jack, alright? You're the only one who can force the Fearlings out of him."

The boy nodded and made his way to the other boy while their fellow Guardians shifted in a circle around Jack. He hesitated when Pitch stood, giving him a space to work while the future shade removed his cloak and threw it over to unconscious shade. Nightlight gave him a curious look, his head tilting to one side.

"Don't take this the wrong way, child, but my past self needs to find his way at his own pace. Trying to cure him of the Fearlings too soon may kill him," Pitch explained as he tried to remember what happened next but history was already changing but for good or bad the one thing he did know was that the events that transpired today was what would make him the man he became and he had to see that it happened exactly as it was supposed to. The moment his younger self was covered head to toe in his cloak he nodded to Nightlight.

The spectral boy knelt down and touched Jack's cheek. The other boy gave a pain filled smile. "Do it," Jack whispered.

With a nod Nightlight lit up as bright as any star. His light reflected off Jack's ice, glowing far brighter than it did with the frost, lighting up the whole village and surrounding forest as if it was high noon on the sunniest day of the year. Everyone around them sheltered their eyes, all except Pitch who stared at them with fascination, the light no longer bothering him as it did when he was possessed by Fearlings. He stood and watched, hearing the agony of the Fearlings trying to possess his child and knew the moment they were destroyed and the youth was free of them. Nightlight's light faded and when he stepped back Jack was back to his normal self, other than the gash to his side and Pitch gave a sigh of relief. As much as he loved Jack and teased about making him his Dark Prince he could never imagine a world without Jack's light and fun, something he would lose if Jack ever became a Fearling.

"Hmm…" Jack hummed as he flexed his hands and carefully began moving. This time it was North who pushed him back down.

"Easy, Jack. We need to dress that wound before we move you. Now hold on to Bunny…err…both Bunnies while I check just how bad the gash is. With luck it won't need stitches," the large man said gently. The boy did as he was told, one hand curling around Bunny's lap while the other reached for Bunnymund's paw. Both Pooka's held him tightly as North probed the wound, making Jack jump and jerk in pain. "Shh…this isn't bad at all. One or two stitches if that. Now the time Pitch ran me through with a sword…that was an injury."

"That's what I told him," Pitch laughed while he reformed one of his Fearlings and gave it Jack's form. That should be enough to convince his younger self that he had won and Jack was his. It would keep the man from attacking Santoff Clausen for a while.

"Yeah well it hurt like hell!" Jack countered, yelping as North probed the gash.

"Of course it did," Bunnymund soothed, rubbing his arm.

"He's been through worse," Bunny mocked. "He's just looking for attention now that there are two of us. Admit it, Jackie."

"Go to hell," the boy grumbled but secretly he was happy to have his Bunny back even though he loved Bunnymund with all his heart.

North sat back on his heels and looked around at the other gathered Guardians. "I didn't think to grab any of my supplies before we time jumped. I need to get him to the infirmary to stitch him up properly."

Pitch nodded. "Alright, let's go. Bunny?"

"Wait, you said it wasn't that bad," Jack objected as Bunny lifted him up. He reached out for Bunnymund, seeing the distress in the Pooka's bright green eyes.

"Jack, if we stay we'll mess up the timeline more," Bunny tried to explain. He looked to his younger self, understanding that longer and fear. It was something he had felt for a very long time until he and Jack became mates. He understood it now even if his memories of the recent events his past self experienced while Jack while was with him were fuzzy and not complete. The younger Bunnymund had fallen in love with Jack in the short time they were together and now Bunny was taking the youth away from him.

Remarkably Bunnymund nodded in agreement. "You have to go home, Jack. You have to go back to your proper time."

"No…" Jack breathed, struggling to get free of Bunny. Once his feet touched the ground he hobbled to Bunnymund. "Didn't I already screw up the timeline by just being with you?"

Bunnymund shook his head, refusing to believe that their short time together was a mistake. "No, love. You gave me hope for the future and for that I am eternally grateful."

"So that's it? We're just supposed to go on with our lives?"

"Yes. It's all we can do."

Jack wiped at his eyes. "I hate it when you're logical."

The Pooka smiled softly, and then he did something that was completely illogical given the circumstances. He leaned down and kissed Jack. Not just a peck on the lips but a full blown passionate kiss that stole the boy's breath away. "I'll see you soon, love."

"Sandy," Bunny said suddenly, his voice full of hurt and a hint of jealousy. He gestured toward Jack and before the boy could look up he was dosed in dreamsand and collapsed against Bunnymund. The younger Pooka looked confused as he held the boy.

"What? Why?" Bunnymund asked as North took Jack from him.

"Because we need to talk," Bunny said as he glanced at Jack's peacefully sleeping form. "Guys, can you give us a few minutes?"

North nodded. "We'll meet you in the forest. Don't be too harsh on yourself, Bunny. Jack could not help himself."

Bunny gave a curt nod.

Pitch smirked and ruffled Nightlight's hair as he walked past the ethereal spirit. "Nice job, kiddo."

The youth jumped back and brushed the shade's hands away from his hair, surprised by Pitch's gesture. It only made the man grin as he joined North and Jack. Sandy looked momentarily lost as he looked from each male and then to the Nightmare King that had been unconscious on the ground. The Dark Lord was now gone, as were all his Fearlings, including the newest one. He gestured to Nightlight that it was best they head back to the village and check on the villagers. Leaving the two Pooka's to have their little chat.

Bunny waited until everyone was gone before starting. He wasn't sure where to begin so he just charged ahead. "Look, what happened between you and Jack happened. I'm not mad. It's not as if he cheated on me or anything but here's the thing…you have to forget it or at least not dwell on it."

"Why?" the younger Pooka asked. "Won't I see him again?"

"Yes," Bunny answered with a nod. "But it won't be for a while and he'll be a freshly born spirit. He won't know who you are or what you do. He'll be ignorant, arrogant and a complete pain in the ass. You have to leave him alone. For whatever reason, MiM wants him to spend his first years alone to hone his skills."

"I don't understand," Bunnymund said as he felt his stomach flip flop with anxiety.

"I know, just…try to separate yourself from him. The Jack you've spent the last few weeks with won't be the same Jack you meet. That Jack won't be around for a few more centuries."

Bunnymund just shook his head, not understanding in the least. "Do me a favor, take good care of him, okay?"

Bunny nodded. "I will."

Taking a shaking breath Bunnymund nodded as well. Then he turned on his heel and hopped off. Bunny watched him go, the unease in his own belly growing. Maybe North had something with that whole listening to his belly thing. He sighed, feeling bad for his younger self but it was time to go. Jack needed him and he wasn't to leave him alone ever again. If Jack though he was overprotective before he hadn't seen anything yet.


	16. Chapter 16

Falling Through Time 16

Everyone expected things to go back to normal with Jack home. But things were not the same. Jack wasn't the same or maybe he was and they were just realizing it. The boy was livid when he awoke, unable to accept the fact that Bunny had not allowed him a chance to properly say good bye to anyone and had Sandy knock him out the way he did. He stomped around the workshop seemingly angrier than he had been before the accident. Worse, his family was even more protective of him. He couldn't go anywhere without someone watching him and it drove him nuts. He couldn't go anywhere without Bunny and while a part of him thrilled at the sudden attention it was also a reminder of what he had lost with Bunnymund. The other Pooka knew when to give him space and seemed to trust him a little more, or maybe jack was over thinking things.

It was two days after returning to the present time that anyone brought up his staff. And if he wasn't upset and confused before he certainly was then.

"Jack, please sit down," North said, catching the boy as he sat on the balcony staring down at the work floor where Yetis were hard at work building the latest toys. The frost child glanced to his right where Bunny was keeping a watchful eye on him as he had been since Jack awoke in the infirmary after being stitched up and pronounced fit for flying – North had made a joke of it but Jack was more than happy to have the wind back, not that he was allowed to leave Santoff Clausen though. He hoped down from the balcony and followed North into the study, making a point of shutting the door behind him and in Bunny's face. "Jack," North reprimanded.

"He won't stop following me," Jack grumbled but there was nothing he could do as his mate opened the door with a grumble of his own and followed them in. Pitch and Tooth were already waiting for them and Sandy floated off to one side looking a little anxious. Never a good sign. "What? Is this another intervention or something because I'd rather skip it and be grounded already."

North sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "No, Jack, this is not intervention, this is family meeting."

"About?"

"Sweetie, you should sit down. We want to talk to you about your staff," Tooth said, her voice soft and motherly, such a contrast to the warrior queen she had been in the past. Jack was still having trouble wrapping his mind around the past and present Guardians and how they had become the way they are now.

"What about my staff?"

She wrung her hands nervously and looked to North for him to continue. "It's rather complicated."

"Just tell me already," Jack insisted, hating the butterflies that were suddenly forming in his belly. Was it fixed? Was that why his power came back? If so, why hasn't anyone given it to him yet?

North leaned against his desk and looked a little lost for words. "When your staff broke what did you feel besides the pain? When you touched the shards was there any magic left in them?"

"No," Jack responded rather confused.

"But before that you felt its magic?"

"Well yeah, of course. I used it throughout the battle against the Tommy Knockers with no problem."

The large man gave a thoughtful nod. "What did it feel like when it broke? Was it like when Pitch broke it?"

"I…" He paused, thinking hard. "It was worse. It was as if someone ripped out my heart and tore me limp from limp, but I thought that was because it was shattered rather than broke in half."

"That's what we thought as well," Pitch said, watching Jack's face with keen interest.

Jack felt as if he was suddenly under a microscope. "I don't understand. What's going on? What happened while I was gone?"

The elder Guardians exchanged looks. "Jack, that wasn't your staff, mate," Bunny suddenly said, touching the youth's shoulders as if to comfort him. "Someone stole you staff and replaced it with a fake. That's why you couldn't sense anything from it."

The frost spirit pulled away and looked at each of them. "Wait…are you trying to tell me that someone went out of their way to steal my staff, put me through excoriating agony and then give me a pile of broken wood to make it look like my staff was destroyed. That's insane! Who would be sick enough to pull such a stunt? The only one who might have been twisted enough to do such a thing is now one of us, no offense Pitch."

The shade gave an amused nod. "Sadly I didn't come up with this one."

Jack waved a hand toward him. "See? So who the hell did it?"

"We're not…" North began before frowning and looking past Jack. "Sandy, what is it?"

Jack turned to look at the little man as a series of sand images began appearing above his head so fast that no one could keep up, no one but Pitch. The tall man's eyes narrowed as he watched the images before summarizing the message. "It would above it was an inside job."

"What?" Jack demanded unable to believe what Pitch was saying but he saw the sad look on his friend's face and his stomach dropped. "Sandy?"

More images appeared, again too fast to decipher and Jack was just shaking his head in confusion. He couldn't believe it. Out of everyone who might hurt him he never would have thought Sandy to be capable of such a thing.

"Sanderson, if you don't slow down I won't be able to make any sense of what you're trying to tell the boy," Pitch snapped.

Sandy's eyes widened for a split second at the reprimand and then narrowed as sand blew out his ears in anger. He started again but Pitch waved him off.

"I caught the jest of it," Pitch grumbled before turning to Jack. "According to Sandy, Lunar wanted to test you, to see if you could manage without your staff and if we could handle you during your period without magic. The whole thing with the Tommy Knockers was a set up – remind me to have a word with the fool later. Sandy swapped out your staff with the shards when you were knocked off your feet. The pain you felt was MiM cutting off your access to your magic."

"But why?" Bunny asked, confused by the whole event.

More images came but Jack no longer paid them any mind. He was lost in thought. Why would MiM put him through such a test? Hadn't the man done enough to him over the years? Not so long ago he had been reverted to a five year old child. He had been kidnapped by the Ice King and Queen. He had fought and proved himself over and over again yet still MiM tested him as if he didn't trust Jack to be the Guardian he was supposed to be. "I need to get out of here," he said suddenly, walking away with no set destination.

Sandy became distressed and he flew in front of Jack, placing his hands on his young friend's chest to try and stop him. Images flew above his head as tears shone in his golden eyes.

Jack looked at him, his eyes blank and void of emotions. He took Sandy's hands and gently removed them from his chest. "I'm not mad at you, Sandy," he said in his calmest voice. "I just need some fresh air and some time to myself, okay?"

The Sandman looked doubtful but didn't try to stop him again. He floated back looking glum and utterly ashamed of himself.

"Jack, we need to talk this out. Many must have a good reason for taking your staff," North called as he got out of his seat and lumbered after him.

"Sweet Tooth, he wouldn't have done it without just cause," Tooth added, looking a little shell shocked by the news.

"Has he ever done it before, to any of you?" Jack suddenly asked, not bothering to look back.

There was a long period of silence before suddenly Bunny said, "No, but none of us are trapped as a teenager for the rest of our lives either. We're able to take care of ourselves."

That did it. Jack's hands curled into fists. "So that's it, huh? After all this time I thought you finally had faith in me. I'm your bloody mate and you still treat me as…as what? Your doe? Like I need your constant protection? Well I don't. I survived on my own for 300 years and if I have to I'll do it again."

Bunny raised his hands to try and calm his mate. "That's not what I meant, Jackie."

"That's exactly what you meant! You know something, I liked the past you a hell of a lot better. At least he trusted me and the guy didn't even know me. All he had to go on was your scent but he didn't coddle me or try to hide me from danger. He knew I could fight and take care of myself and gave me my freedom. Why don't you take a note from your own book and back the hell off!"

Bunny's eyes widened. "Jack…"

The boy shook his head and called upon the wind. Then he fled as fast as he could out of the old fortress and out into the vast winter tundra. He needed some time alone.

The Pooka squatted on the ground and hugged himself. "Am I being too overprotective?" he asked himself, bowing his head in embarrassment as North touched his shoulder. "I just want to keep him safe."

"We know, Aster," North said gently.

"I'll talk to him," Pitch said, stepping past them and vanishing into the shadows.

North watched him go before turning to Sandy. "Why did you not tell us?"

Sandy looked away too ashamed to form an answer. He had been debating that since MiM asked him to take the staff and then Jack went missing and all hell broke loose. He wanted to tell the Guardians then but MiM had sworn him to secrecy. Now he simply couldn't take it anymore. No doubt his friends were now very upset with him but it was his job to protect the Guardians and if that meant doing things that the others didn't necessarily agree with then so be it. There was a reason MiM gave him the difficult tasks and that was because he was the only one who could get them done. That was why no one noticed the change in staffs until it was too late. But it made Sandy curious…did MiM cause Jack to go back in time? And if so why?

. . .

"You son-of-a-bitch!" Jack screamed, throwing a snow ball at the bright orb in the night sky. "Why? Why take it and my power? What was the purpose? Do you just hate me? You're supposed to be my father yet you act like my enemy. What did I do to make you hate me so much?"

He wanted to cry and scream and throw a complete tantrum, the wind and snow surely agreed with him as the swirled around him answering his rampaging emotions. Instead he sat on the edge of the ice cliff and pulled his knees to his chest. He pressed his face against them and fought the urge to cry. It was so strange but he wanted to go back to the past, to be with Bunnymund and Nicholas and Toothiana and Nightlight, Katherine and Ombric. He missed them and the villagers and the way he was accepted and made to feel as if he was one of them. Sure there were moments when Toothiana treated him like the other children but that was because they were all around his age or younger and they didn't yet know the extent of his power, but when they did he was like one of them, a warrior in his own right. Nicholas even said that. So why did these older versions treat him like a china doll?

"He doesn't hate you," Pitch's dark silky voice cut through the cold and wind.

Jack didn't bother looking up. This was the being he had actually missed even more than Bunny. His Pitch. His grandfather. And he was more than a little relieved when the shade sat next to him. There was that moment of hesitation before Jack shifted a little closer to Pitch so that he could feel the man's unusual heat and have him wrap and arm around his shoulders. It was weird how comforting it was to have the Former Nightmare King – who just days ago in the past tried to convert him into a Fearling Prince – hold him so protectively.

"He doesn't hate you," Pitch repeated, brushing his lips over Jack's hair. "If anything he's over protective of you."

Jack gave a snort. "Yes, and leaving me defenseless is his way of showing it."

"You weren't defenseless," Pitch pointed out. "He didn't strip you of your power and leave you to fend for yourself. He made sure you were surrounded by family who would lay down their lives for you."

"And sending me back in time was just for kicks, huh?"

For several moments there was no answer, only silence and then Pitch asked a question that threw Jack for a loop. "What were you thinking of when you threw the snow globe?"

Jack had to think, he couldn't really remember. "That no one understood me. That I needed to go somewhere where no one would find me…at least not right away."

"Then you traveling to the past wasn't Lunar's fault but simply wild magic latching on to your thoughts and emotions. It could have been far worse. You could have been thrown back to the time of the dinosaurs or before the creation of the Earth."

Jack couldn't help but grin at that one. "I don't think North's globes are that powerful."

"Ah…but wild magic is unpredictable and for all we knew it could have torn you to shreds rather than send you someplace relatively safe."

Jack glanced up, his grin almost teasing. "You obviously haven't met your past self."

"Oh I met him. I can' believe I was ever that…pretentious. I remember being more hands on." He smiled at Jack. "By the way, thank you."

"For what?"

The smile became one of adoration. "I remember what you said to me – the younger me – that day. I always thought it was Katherine and Nightlight that freed my human half. It was you."

Jack smiled shyly. "Your welcome. I didn't know what else to do but I know the power of Belief was what you needed most."

"Clever boy," Pitch remarked as he ran his fingers through Jack's hair. For a time silence once more reigned over them and then Pitch once again shocked Jack. "You shouldn't be so harsh on Aster. He has his reasons for being so overprotective."

"You mean for being an ass all the time?"

"That too," Pitch chuckled. "But seriously, Jack, you know what happened to his people and his first family."

"Yeah."

"They died due to me and the Fearlings. He may not blame Kozmotis but I can see it in his eyes whenever I'm close to you. It's as if all his red lights go on. I can understand that and forgive him. If it weren't for me and my knowledge of Pookas he would never have lost his entire race. He would not have borne witness to the murder of his entire family, mate and kit. You don't know what that does to someone, Jack. It's as if I ripped out his heart and feasted upon it right in front of him." He paused, waiting for Jack to digest his words before continuing. "Now think about this for a moment. I remember everything that happened back then with one little twist, up until I went to the past with Nick and Aster to fetch you I thought I turned you into a Fearling. I was terrified that I killed you. I made myself think that but that fear was very real and very painful until I realized what I needed to do to save you. Now the Bunnymund of that era witnessed all this. He thought he lost you and even after we saved you, you were taken away from him. I saw the love he had for you and we took you away from him. All he knew was that one day he would have you back but he didn't know how long it would before you met again or how long it would be before you became friends let alone lovers. He had to form a wall in order to keep himself from not moving too fast and push you away until it was time. You wonder why he was so grumpy toward you for so long, it's because he was trying to protect you. Even now that you're mates think of the number of times one of you have been hurt or how many spirits have been attracted to your increased power. He's knows you can take care of yourself, Jack, he's just afraid of losing you. He's terrified that one day what happened in the past will happen again and he won't be strong enough to protect you. In all honesty, I think it's him who needs the protection…or maybe the reassurance that the world won't end if he simply relaxes. For the Guardian of Hope he certainly worries more than anyone I've ever met."

Jack nodded. Bunny certainly worried far too much than was healthy. "Maybe he just needs to be reminded that I'm stronger than I look."

Pitch nodded. "Yes. Maybe it's time you took charge of your relationship."

That made Jack grin. He could think of ways to make Bunny understand that he could fend for himself. He gave Pitch a squeeze. "You know you should have been a therapist," he teased with a big lopsided smile. He felt much better and while not everything was fixed at least he had a starting point.


	17. Chapter 17

Falling Through Time 17

The cutest thing Jack had ever witnessed was Bunny sleeping. It was his favorite time ever since Sandy accidentally hit the Pooka with a ball of dreamsand while trying to knock out a greyhound. It was even more appealing when said Pooka was curled up on Jack's bed hugging his favorite pillow. Jack smiled as he gazed at his love, all anger melting away. Yeah the big lug was overprotective but it was because Bunny loved him and only wanted the best for him. Considering everything he'd been through it was only natural that Bunny would want to keep him safe but it took Pitch to make Jack remember that. It was always going to be annoying but sooner or later Bunny would realize he could take care of himself. Well, maybe not, this was Bunny after all.

With a tender smile Jack climbed into bed next to his lover, taking the place of the pillow and snuggled against him.

Bunny mumbled in his sleep, his arms opening to pull Jack closer. His opened his tired eyes and gaze at his young mate. "Jackie?" he whispered, surprised to see his beloved. His green eyes were bright with unshed tears. "I'm so sorry, love. I didn't mean to be so overbearing. I just…"

Jack rubbed his nose against Bunny's. "It's alright, 'roo. I'm sorry for being such a brat. I love you, Aster. Now go to sleep."

"I…"

"Sleep," Jack repeated, snuggling closer.

Bunny gave a low chuckle and chinned him. "Love you too, brat."

Jack gave a tiny yelp as his rear was smacked. "I said sleep. Aster…Aster!" He burst into giggles as Bunny decided to make up for being such an overbearing ass. The Pooka made sure to apologize thoroughly.

. . .

It was several more days before MiM summoned Jack. At first the frost child refused, wanting nothing to do with MiM despite everyone's encouragement to give the man another chance. How many chances was Jack supposed to give? He had tried to take off, planning to visit Burgess and give them an early dusting of snow but just as he leapt out the window Pitch caught him.

"No! Damn it, Pitch! I don't want to talk to him!" he cursed and kicked as he was once again thrown over the shade's shoulder and matched back into the workshop and through the shadows until they reached the Globe Room. "Come on! How many times do I have to tell you I'm not a kid and to stop treating me as one?"

"If you stop acting like one maybe we won't treat you as one," Pitch taunted as he lowered the boy in front of the pillar and the moon crystal standing upon it. "Now be a good boy and listen to your father."

Jack made a face at the shade which comically Pitch returned. It made Jack laugh and in Pitch's opinion it was a job well done if it made the boy remember his center, even if only for a moment.

Rolling his eyes Jack turned to the pillar and folded his arms across his chest, putting on his most put out face. He could barely make out MiM's face in the crystal. "What do you want?" he snapped, wanting to get this meeting with MiM over as quickly as possible.

"Jack, manners," North warned, watching from the side lines.

Jack glanced to his adopted father with a smirk. Bunny stood not far from his, an amused grin on his face while Tooth Nightlight looked ready to panic. Sandy still looked rather ashamed by his part is the theft of Jack's staff. Jack felt sorry for the little man. He was only doing as he was told by their great leader.

"I apologize, Jackson. I did not mean to cause you such strife," MiM's voice came from the crystal as moonlight shone down on the crystal.

"You never do," Jack said matter-of-factly. "What is it, Manny? I've got things to do."

The image of the bold man closed his eyes as if Jack was trying his patience. Jack felt very much the same toward him. "It was a test to see how well you could handle being without you powers and how your family can handle you at your worst."

"Uh huh, perhaps rather than testing us you should try testing yourself. I'm sure you'd just love going a few weeks without your gifts, or can an all knowing being lose their power?"

"Jack," North warned again.

"It's alright, Nicholas," MiM said. "You are bitter, Jack, and that is my fault. There is nothing I can say that will ever gain your forgiveness; however, I do have a gift for you. Perhaps this will ease your anger a little."

That was a little surprising. Jack expected some lame ass excuse as to why his power was taken from him; that it was for the good of everyone, that he was abusing his gifts or some such nonsense that was pure crap. He wasn't expecting Sandy to float up to him and do a magic trick. Out of nowhere a gold clothe appeared across his spread hands about three feet long. Sandy presented it to him like some grand gift. At first Jack was tempted to brush him off and reject the gift but there was something about whatever was under the clothe that called to him, like a piece of his magic that needed to rejoin him. Reluctantly he reached out for it and removed the cloth. His breath hitched and heart pounded in sudden relief. There in Sandy's hands was his staff or rather two halves of the whole. It had been broken in half but rather precisely cut into two equal halves with silvery knots where they were meant to connect, as if they were meant to twist together to form the whole.

His brows bunched as he took the two halves and studied them. Frost instantly raced up both halves the moment he touched them. "Uh…thanks, Sandy." The wood felt different, far smoother than ever before and there were new groves. His ran his fingers over them, gasping when a blade sudden extended from the narrow shaft that was the butt of the staff and hand guards formed from both halves to cover his hands. He nearly both halves in his shock.

"What the hell?" he cried, staring at his weapon in a mix of horror and awe. "What did you do?"

"Made it stronger," MiM said with a tiny smile. "That is why I cut your connection to it. I could not make the alterations without hurting you so by cutting off you power and placing you in a bubble of sorts I save you from unnecessary pain. Of course you broke that bubble when you tumbled into the past and your magic came back much faster than anticipated however by then I had figured a way the shield the staff so I can finish as quickly as possible. Now you have four weapons in one."

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Jack whispered, staring at the magical weapon. "Why not just ask me for it?"

"Would you have given me the staff had I asked?"

That gave Jack pause. The last person who requested his staff had broken it the moment he had taken it and while Jack trusted Pitch now and knew he would never do such a thing again it was now hard wired into Jack to never give it up again. "No," he finally said. "I would have fought you."

Manny nodded. "That is why I had Sandy take it during the battle with the Tommy Knockers."

"So that whole thing was a ruse? No children were taken or people hurt?"

"No. I am sorry for the harm I caused you, Jack. I hope this weapon serves you as well as it did when it was your staff."

Jack gave a curt nod as he retracted the blade and hand guards and twisted both halves together to form his crook staff. Once it was whole again he felt much better, as if he held an old friend in his hands again. He let out a breath he had been holding. "Thank you," he breathed softly.

MiM gave a nod and then the crystal went blank and a moment later the pillar descended back into the floor.

"So all this for a weapon upgrade?" Bunny asked, raising a brow as he looked over the weapon.

North, one of the few Jack allowed to touch the staff, ran a finger over the crook before gently taking Jack's hands and turning it until it was horizontal then inspected the groves and casings for the hidden blade and hand guards and how the two halves joined. "Inventive, much like the sword he bestowed upon me. It will serve you well. Why he didn't ask me to help with its design though…I'm rather insulted."

Bunny rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Because you have a big mouth and would spill the beans before you're even done working on it."

"I would not," North objected.

Bunny snorted. "Oh yeah, like last year when you decided to try building Jack a tree house but forgot there's no trees in the Artic so turned to him for suggestions when it was supposed to be a surprise."

"I needed a tree and he could make them out of ice."

"But you ruined the surprise."

Jack giggled. The two would never change and he was sort of thankful for that. He happily listened to them bicker as he leaned against his staff. For the first time in weeks he felt completely at ease. Funny how such a small thing like his staff could make him feel so safe even though he technically didn't need a conduit anymore to harness his magic. It was more of a security blankets of sorts, one that had also been his weapons for as long as he could remember and no, no it was so much more. He wasn't exactly sure how he felt about the changes or the fact MiM had stolen it – sure Sandy did the dirty work but it was under MiM's orders o he wasn't going to place blame on his friend.

At some point Bunny had escaped North as Tooth got into the debate and made his way to Jack. He slide up behind the youth and wrapped his arms around his middle. "So are you good now?"

Jack took a moment to think about it. "Well…I don't know. It was sort of fun being in the past and hanging out with the young you."

"Oh?"

"I could have had a lot of fun with the two of you," Jack teased as he leaned his head back on his lover's shoulder.

Bunny chuckled. "You are a very naughty boy."

Jack laughed. "There's a reason I still hold the record on North's Naughty List."

Fin

**So another fic is now done. Starting tomorrow will be a new fic, nothing new there, however this one will be httyd. It's only a short one, a couple of chapters at most based off season 2 of the tv series and focusing around Hiccup and Dagur. Purely smut and dark and twisted so if anyone is interested here's your heads up. If I back out of that one then there will be a nice smut based off this fic as requested by nivael. So anyone interested in a Bunny/Jack/Bunnymund fic keep your eyes open for it too. It should be posted in the next few days.**


End file.
